Destiny's Call: Shadows
by Danali Cross
Summary: Only the cat marked with Sun and Moon can stop this war...These words leave MeadowClan in peril. Will they ever survive this ordeal? Discontinued. Written when I was twelve, so safe to say it is not the best. However, I cannot bring myself to delete it.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Crystalfang walked through the familiar grassland that surrounded the MeadowClan camp. It was the middle of Full Flowers, prey was plentiful and the grass was the beautiful color of light green. The white she-cat didn't blend into the surrounding, but she was used to her color and could find places to hid when she was hunting. Crystalfang smelled the air and caught a whiff of a bluebird. Normally the medicine cat wouldn't hunt, but the clan needed prey, even in this prey rich time. Slowly the white medicine cat crawled up to the unsuspecting creature and she got ready to pounce.

Suddenly the bluebird flew off because of a wailing. _Great SunClan! What could make such a noise? _Crystalfang wondered. Then everything began to get dark. There was just one problem; it had only been Sunhigh the last time Crystalfang knew about. Slowly the cat looked up, what she saw took her breath away.

The Sun was disappearing behind a shadow. At first Crystalfang couldn't figure out what could cause the Sun to be covered, the she saw the face of cats long gone pushing the shadow and the Sun together. _So the story is true? Our ancestors do push the Sun over the sky, as a tribute to the living._ Her thoughts were brought back to what was happening when the cats started chanting. The sound was soft at first softly, then as the shadow, or the Moon as Crystalfang just figured out, took over the Sun it grew louder.

_Light and Dark will collide, giving the cats from long ago the chance to continue the battle that has long past. Only the cat marked with Sun and Moon can stop this war…_

When the Sun was fully covered by the Moon fighting cats raced down from a path Crystalfang couldn't see. Blood soon followed as the cats reached the ground. Crystalfang tried to run from the fighting cats but couldn't. She let out a screech of terror as the blood came to her paws, then to her belly, finally drowning her.

Just as Crystalfang was about to be taken by the darkness she saw a kit looking at her as if it knew that this was its fate.

* * *

­­­­­­­Crystalfang woke with a start. At first she thought she was in SunClan. But she realized that this wasn't so. She was lying in her den with the smell of MeadowClan around her. The dream had shocked her quite badly, and Crystalfang thought that she might need some poppy seeds, to help herself calm down. She didn't need warn the clan of the danger she had seen. Faithstar would need to hear about this thought.

After Crystalfang found some poppy seeds that look about ready to be thrown out and swallowed, she got up and walked out of the bush that was her den. Crystalfang could see the long-haired gray leader. Faithstar was talking with her deputy, Lionflight. The two warriors looked like they were in a heated discussion, so Crystalfang left them alone.

Feeling like she needed to get out of the camp, Crystalfang headed into the bushes that surrounded the camp. _Oh SunClan. Why do you choose to speak in riddles? Wouldn't it be easier to just tell me what to do?_

She then felt the warm laughter of her old mentor. "Nothing is set in stone my dear. We ourselves don't know what is going to happen. We can only say what is certain." A soft voice seemed to whisper in Crystalfang's ear. Giving a sigh of defeat Crystalfang moved on. She often found herself asking what to do because she never got all the training she had needed. Shimmerpool had died after just three moons of training Crystalfang, or Crystalpaw at the time. That is why SunClan allowed Shimmerpool to talk with Crystalfang when she was confused.

Crystalfang walked for a little longer when she heard a small whimper. Crystalfang looked around, but didn't see anyone. She was about to keep moving when the whimper came again. Crystalfang was so confused, _is this another sign SunClan?_ She asked.

"No, that is a kits voice, look under the Holly bush beside you," came the voice of her mentor.

Just as Shimmerpool had said a little kit, not must older then Cloverpool's kit, was sitting in the Holly bush. Crystalfang couldn't get a really good look at the kit because it was behind a branch, but she could easily get the kit out. The kit was very little, less then a day old, and it looked hungry. Crystalfang would take it to Cloverpool, and then the she-cat would claim it as her own knowing that none of the cats would truly accept her otherwise. Crystalfang moved the branch and saw that the kit was a gold she-cat with paws that were gray. As the kit looked into Crystalfang's eyes she could see one gray, like the moon, and the other was yellow, like the sun.

_Only the cat marked with Sun and Moon…

* * *

_

**A/N: Hi everyone. This is my first warrior fan fiction and I would like to see what people think so far. So review as much as possible. I love to hear from my readers and I like to see where they think the story is going. I also went back and edited the prophecy. The first one was a little too long. Also I have edited this chapter and am working on editing the rest of my story.**

**Thanks from this writer,**

**Goldfrost (Shroomy)**


	2. Allegiances

**Allegiances**

**MeadowClan:**

**Leader**

Faithstar: Long-haired gray she-cat with black eyes

Apprentice: None

**Deputy**

Lionflight: short-haired gold/yellow tom with a white tail and has green eyes

Apprentice: Goldpaw

**Medicine Cat**

Crystalfang: White tabby she cat with white eyes

Apprentice: Yewpaw

**Warriors**

Mossfire: Young warrior with green eyes and smoky gray pelt (Gostfeather's brother)

Apprentice: None

Kindlewood: Senior tom warrior with a light blue patch on his ear and dark brown eyes

Apprentice: Jackalpaw

Ghostfeather: Pretty black and white she-cat with green eyes (Mossfire's sister)

Apprentice: Poppypaw

Hazelwing: Brown she-cat with white patches on her feet and white eyes

Apprentice: None

Rockwhisker: Gray tom with tin colored eyes

Apprentice: None

Owlshadow: brown tabby tom that has a white belly and yellow eyes

Apprentice: None

Heatherflower: black she-cat with heather colored eyes

Apprentice: Duskpaw

Tricklefur: blue tom with white paws and blue eyes (Wolfstep's brother)

Apprentice: None

Wolfstep: gray and black tom with black eyes (Tricklefur's brother)

Apprentice: None

Cloverpool: Pretty white she-cat with brown feet and green eyes.

Apprentice: None

**Apprentices**

Goldpaw: Gold she-cat with gray paws and has one gray eye and one yellow (Yewpaw's sister)

Yewpaw: Brown tom with hazel eyes (Goldpaw's brother)

Jackalpaw: Brown tom with black stripes on his back and green eyes (Poppypaw's brother)

Duskpaw: Gray tom with hits of black  
Poppypaw: Red and cream colored she-cat with green eyes (Jackalpaw's sister)

**Queens and their kits**

Rippledstream: Cream colored she-cat with blue eyes (Owlshadow's mate)

Kits: Beamkit, Sparkkit, Fawnkit (2 moons old)

Maplepelt: Tan colored she-cat with green eyes (Lionflight's mate)

Kits: Petalkit, Cinderkit (5 moons old)

Auroracloud: White she-cat with a tint of blue and blue/green eyes (Rockwhisker's mate)

Kits: expecting

**Elders**

Mistyear: Blue she-cat with green eyes and is missing part of her ear

Missingeye: Brown tom with one brown eye

Toadfur: Grumpy old smoky gray tom with green eyes

**SunClan:**

Shimmerpool: Medicine cat who trained Crystalfang

Willowstar: Last leader of MeadowClan

­­­­**A/N: There are a few other cats that will be added to this story, but I don't want to give away some of the surprises, so I can't tell the cats and where they come from. You will just have to read to be able to figure it out. Muhahahahaha. **

**From this writer,**

**Goldfrost (Shroomy)**


	3. Chap 1: Seven Moons Later

**A/N: Hi everyone! Thanks so must for the reviews! I'll reply to them here in AN.**

**PearlaH.Sweden: **Thank you! I do want to keep the two chapter separate though. I think it would be easier to read Also, you made my day when you added this story to your Story Alert. I'll try to post as much as possible.

You didn't leave your name so this is what I will reply to. Thanks so much! I'll keep posting just to keep your evil cupcakes away. Lol.

**OK now this is seven moons later, hence the title, and Goldpaw became an apprentice about two moons ago. I'm normally going to skip a few moons or weeks in-between the chapters because I think that when the cats are apprentices things go very slow. I'll try to update soon.

* * *

**

Chap 1: Seven Moons Later

A gold apprentice with gray paws was lying in the apprentice den. Her name was Goldpaw, and she loved her life. Everyday she got to get up and run around the meadows and hide in the grass so when another cat walked by she could jump out and scare them. She would normally be tackled at this time, but she was quick and would run away with an angry warrior or apprentice on her heals. It was those perfect times that made Goldpaw's life whole.

Of course, it was still fun to bug Jackalpaw about things, like what he was doing, even when she knew perfectly well what he was doing. It was also fun to wake him up just as the Sun started to come up, and the moon was still up from the night before. Goldpaw found that her energy was always at her height during this time, and the only way to get it out was to play fight someone, in specific, Jackalpaw.

But she also loved talking to Jackalpaw's sister, Poppypaw. The two she-cats had become the best of friends the past few moons. Goldpaw's wild nature helped balance Poppypaw's shy one. And Goldpaw had to admit, without Poppypaw, she would probably be banned from being a warrior. Goldpaw had many crazy plans, one was to run to the forest at the edge of MeadowClan and try to take over the forest. Her plan didn't include a badger that lived at the edge of the forest. The gold apprentice, along with Tricklepaw, Tricklefur now, Poppypaw, and Jackalpaw, ran away as fast as they could. When they told Faithstar of this they had been punished by not being able to fight the badger off. Faithstar didn't want more territory apparently.

Goldpaw leapt to her feet as the Sun started to appear in the sky. It had been one moon since she had become an apprentice, yes just one moon and had already tried to lead her own patrol. "Today was going to be a fantastic day," Goldpaw meowed.

"You always think that. One moon ago, 'Today is going to be a fantastic day!' Two weeks ago, 'Today is going to be a fantastic day!' Even when I was stuck in the nursery with you, you always went, 'Today is going to be a fantastic day!'"said a sleepy voice behind Goldpaw. But she didn't need to look back to see who it was.

"Jackalpaw, you are just grumpy in the morning. Go back to sleep. And just to let you know, I don't always say fantastic, sometimes I say great" And with that Goldpaw pranced out of the den made of grass. That day had the clearest blue sky Goldpaw had ever seen. There wasn't a cloud in sight. The Sun was now clearly above the forest at the edge of MeadowClan territory. _Maybe today I can get Lionflight to take me there! _Goldpaw thought happily. She dashed to the warrior den that was near the entrance to MeadowClan. As she dashed inside she ran over Mossfire. Mossfire was rightfully named, his eyes were the color of moss and his temper reminded Goldpaw of fire. She knew at once that running into Mossfire was a bad, so she used the best weapon she had. The cute helpless kit act, or as Goldpaw knew it, CHKA(Cute Helpless Kit Act).

Goldpaw had been a master at this technique for a long time. She had gotten out of looking for tics on the elders by using this, and she liked to think that this is why she never got into major trouble when she tried to do something that ended up getting her into trouble.

"What do you think your doing!" hissed Mossfire. _Time to put the plan into action. _Goldpaw thought.

"I'm s-s-so s-sorry M-m-mossfire! I-I was looking for L-l-lionflight and I thought you slept in the b-back. I-I promises I wont barge in here ever a-a-again," The apprentice's eyes were huge as if she was about to cry. Goldpaw felt quit pleased with the performance she had put on, because now most of the warriors, including Lionflight, and Mossfire were sure not to punish her too badly in front of all the warriors.

"Just don't do it again," Mossfire hissed and put his head back down. Goldpaw let out a sigh of relief, and looked up at her mentor. His deep emailed eyes looked down at her with amusement in his eyes.

"Come on, lets get you out of camp before you wake everyone else up. Although I think you might have with running around like that," Lionflight chuckled, leading the jubilant apprentice out of camp. After walking a little Lionflight started to talk, "You know that even if you have mastered that act of yours, you still have to work," Goldpaw was about to abject to that, but Lionflight cut her off, "To prove that you really are learning something you are going to have an examination today. You would normally have it with Poppypaw and Jackalpaw, but you are always the first to get up, and this will give you more time. Now you may hunt wherever you think is best. Come back here at Sunhigh, or I will come looking for you to see if you tried to take over any other part of the forest. Start….now."

And with that Goldpaw ran off, knowing exactly where to go. When she got to SplitTree she slowed her pace, knowing she was near. Then as the gold stalks came into view she went down to a crawl. Stepping as lightly as she could, Goldpaw stalked by a few mouse holes, but kept going. She went a little farther, then she smelled blackbird. Goldpaw stopped, looked around and located the bird. It was trying to get a vole out of its hole. Climbing to the top of a rock Goldpaw waited until she was sure the bird wasn't paying attention. She sprung, and before the bird could react Goldpaw snapped the bird's neck. Goldpaw looked at her catch; _this could feed Maplepelt and her kits. _Feeling quite proud Goldpaw went of in search of more prey.

* * *

When Goldpaw stopped hunting she had the blackbird, two voles, one mouse, and one rabbit. She looked around to see if Lionflight was around, she needed help taking all the prey back to camp. As she looked around she saw a pair of gray eyes. At first Goldpaw thought that it was Rockwhisker. But these eyes were much softer then his fierce eyes.

Slowly a smoky gray she-cat came out. Goldpaw was sure she had never seen this cat before but the gray cat didn't seem to mind her. "Who are you?" Goldpaw tried to sound confident, but it didn't turn out that way. Her voice was shaky and the gray she-cat just chuckled with amusement.

"Don't worry Goldpaw, I won't hurt you." The she-cat said with warmth in her voice. Goldpaw wanted to trust the she-cat, but she was a warrior, or close to being one, and she needed to protect her clan. She slowly let her claws out and tried to look intimidating.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" Goldpaw asked again with more force in her voice. The she-cat looked at her and smiled.

"My name is Smokefur. I'm your mother, Goldpaw."

* * *

**A/N: I had this planned out the entire time, but I don't know if I wanted to introduce Smoke so soon. But then I thought that Smoke was one of the entire reasons this entire blood battle is going on, so I went, why not? Smoke is a very complicated cat who needs a few chapters to explain. So there you go hope you like. Again will people please review??? I want to see what you think. **

**Goldfrost (Shroomy)**


	4. Chap 2: Confessions

**A/N: Hi everyone! Ok thanks to all the people that have reviewed! I love to hear from you guys! Keep it up! And now I'll start with the story because I know how much you want to figure out what is happening.

* * *

**

Chap 2: Confessions

"Hold on, I think I must have had some mouse fur in my ear. What did you just say?" Goldpaw was positive that this cat wasn't her mother. Cloverpool was her mom!

Smokefur licked her pelt, "You know what I said. I'm your mother. And your stubbornness should be enough to prove that." Goldpaw slowly slinked back, this wasn't right, it couldn't be right! Smokefur just sat there, apparently waiting for the shock to die down. After a few minutes of hyperventilating, Goldpaw finaly calmed down a little. Looking at Smokefur she tried to figure out what this meant to her.

"Alright, Smokefur, what proof do you have of this? Because I won't believe you unless you have proof." Smokefur sat with her tail covering her paw, thinking about what she could say that would make Goldpaw believe her. Goldpaw on the other hand was pacing back and forth waiting for the reply.

"Lets wait until your mentor returns, maybe you will trust him better," Smokefur climbed up the rock that Goldpaw had earlier pounced off of to kill the blackbird. Goldpaw didn't get what Lionflight had with all of this, but decided to trust the gray she-cat. Goldpaw still couldn't sit still so she kept pacing back and forth. After the adrenalin wore off Goldpaw sat down. _That cat has no idea what she is talking about! Just wait until Lionflight gets here, and then I can rip her pelt off. _As Goldpaw glanced up at the she-cat she remembered a smoky pelt, but she couldn't remember where. Just as she was pulling the distant memories from her past a startled meow came from behind.

"S-Smokefur? What are you doing here? Are you hurt? I thought I would never see you again!" Goldpaw knew that voice, but she hoped she was wrong. As she turned a yellow pelt and white tailed warrior stood in front of her. Lionflight padded up to Smokefur with an anxious look on his face.

Smokefur smiled and intertwined her tail with the yellow warrior. At first he seemed reluctant, but then he pushed into her pelt.

"What in the world is going on?! How do you know this cat?? Why aren't we chasing her off the territory?? And WHY is claiming she is my mom??" Goldpaw couldn't help but scream out. Everything she had known in her perfect life was slipping away. She didn't realized that she was falling until it was too late, she blacked out.

* * *

When Goldpaw came to her senses she heard voices in the background. At first she couldn't figure out what they where saying but then it became clearer and clearer.

"What did you think you where doing coming into our territory?" Came a clearly enraged Lionflight. _It must have been a dream, a very bad dream. I was….hit in the head! Yes! That's right! I was hit in the head and I dreamt it all up in my confusion! _Goldpaw was starting to calm down. She started to get up when a new voice entered her head.

"I couldn't help myself, I wanted to see my daughter- our daughter. Lionflight, you get to see her every day, you get to mentor her. Can't I just see her once in a while?" Smokefur's soft voice was pleading with Lionflight. This made Goldpaw stop. _Did she just say OUR daughter?_

Lionflight sighed, "I know what it is like. Everyday I have to train her as if she was nothing more then an apprentice. Every day I think about what it would be like if I told her the truth, but then when I see what a happy life she is leading I keep it back. I WONT tell her she is my daughter because it could ruin her life!" That was too much to handle. Goldpaw fell back into the state of unknowing bliss.

* * *

This time when Goldpaw woke up she didn't hear any voices. She slowly blinked her eyes open and looked around. Standing in front of her was her mentor -or should she say the cat that claimed to be her mentor when really he was her father- standing with Smokefur. Smokefur had a complete smile of jubilance on her face, while Lionflight had a blank look. Goldpaw stood up and put her tail over her paw. When neither of the two cats standing in front of her made any attempt to talk Goldpaw decided she would start.

"So Lionflight, when where you going to tell me that you were my father?" Clearly Lionflight didn't expect this and shock was plastered on his face, while Smokefur gave a small giggle.

When Lionflight just started to open and close his mouth not knowing what to say Smokefur started to talk. "I thought I heard you get up. Well that saves the trouble of telling you, but now you have a decision to make. I want to be part of your life. Now that you know that I'm your mother I bet you will have a hard time thinking of other things. I hope I can see you once every week just to talk and find out how your life is going. Lionflight and I have already talked about this and he said he was fine by it if you said ok." Smokefur seemed to have a pleading behind all the words. She had spoke the truth about Goldpaw wanting to find out more about her mother, but Smokefur couldn't live without getting to know Goldpaw too.

"Of course you can visit me. But I think it will be a little bit before I can say you're my mom. It seems a little weird to say."

Smokefur eyes lit up as she heard her daughter, while Lionflight was still opening and closing his mouth as if to say something.

* * *

**A/N: Ok the next chapter is going to skip a moon or two. I'll try to update in the next week or so, but I make no promises. Please review this chapter! I really want to know what you are thinking! I don't have mind reading powers (but that would be cool if I did) so you have to write it down for me. Thank you so much!**

**Goldfrost (Shroomy)**

**P.S. No Goldfrost will not be Goldpaw's name for when she is a warrior. **


	5. Chap 3: Almost

Chap 3: Almost

It had been a moon since Smokefur had first appeared. It had been a starting to get colder as dead flower was coming. And Goldpaw was starting to worry that other cats might be suspicious if she kept disappearing. Mossfire was already paying more attention to her, and it was making her nervous.

Goldpaw was just returning from one of her meetings with her mom when she saw Auroracloud sharing tongs with Rockwhisker, her mate, just outside of the nursery. Goldpaw noticed that Auroracloud was starting to be very large. According to Crystalfang her kits were due any day now. Goldpaw glanced around when she spotted Yewpaw, her suckle mate.

"Hey, Yewpaw! Long time no see! Has Crystalfang been keeping you busy?" Goldpaw meowed while prancing up to the brown tom.

Yewpaw seemed surprised when he heard the interjected she-cat, as if he had been deep in thought. He gave Goldpaw a sad glace. That was when she knew that something was wrong, but before she could say anything he quickly changed the subject.

"Hi, Goldpaw. I know what you mean. I feel like the last time we really talked to each other was when we were made apprentices," he tried to keep a happy note in his voice, but it didn't work that well. Deciding that Yewpaw needed to do this alone Goldpaw went along with the conversation.

"I really miss you," Goldpaw looked into Yewpaw's eyes and they shared that sibling bond they always do when they are near each other. That is when Goldpaw got an idea, "I know! Why don't we go look for some herbs together? It would be good for you. I'm sure that Crystalfang could get along without you for awhile, and I bet she could use some more herbs with Auroracloud close to birthing." When Yewpaw looked a little hesitant Goldpaw added, "Come on, we need a little sibling bonding time! Please!" Goldpaw then put on her kit act, with the face that she knew Yewpaw couldn't say no to.

He gave her a glance and rolled his eyes. "Fine, hold on, let me go find Crystalfang," as he padded off.

* * *

(Yewpaw's POV. Flashback from earlier that day)

Yewpaw was in the nursery trying to get Auroracloud to eat some herbs to help her have a lot of milk to feed her kits. Auroracloud was the youngest of the Queens; she had just become a warrior two moons when she announced that she was bearing Rockwhisker's kits.

"I don't see why I have to eat this horrible stuff. How could it help me at all?" Auroracloud's voice was sweet yet questioning.

Yewpaw looked at the pretty she-cat and tried not to sound annoyed, after all she was new to this, "It will make sure you have plenty of milk to feed your kits. It might not seem helpful right now, but it will help in the long run."

The white she-cat looked at him still with a questioning look in her eyes, but ate the bundle of herbs with a disgusted look on her face. Rockwhisker went over and entertained his tail with her to comfort her. Feeling that his work was done, Yewpaw walked out.

Not knowing what to do next, Yewpaw walked over to the medicine den. He could smell Faithstar before he heard her.

"Crystalfang, you have never been wrong before, so I trust your judgment. But are you positive that Goldpaw is the one of the prophecy? She seems so normal." Faithstar's voice was filled with concern. Yewpaw's heart almost stopped when he heard his sister's name.

"Faithstar, I would like to continue this conversation, but I think we should let the cat outside in. After all, he is my apprentice and he should get some practice in about the prophecy deciphering." Yewpaw shouldn't have been surprised; Crystalfang had one of the most sensitive noses in the entire clan. It would have only been a matter of time before he would have been caught.

Slowly walking in Yewpaw gave a short nod to his leader, and sat down next to Crystalfang. He sat tall like he had a right to be there, because he did. When he was settled, Crystalfang started to talk.

"Well, you probably heard about how we think your sister is a cat in a prophecy," Yewpaw nodded his head. "Well, the day you were born, I had a prophecy. Cat where chanting and pushing the moon over the sun. The chanting said, '_Light and Dark will collide, giving the cats from long ago the chance to continue the battle that has long past. Only the cat marked with Sun and Moon can stop this war….' _When the sun was completely covered cats ran down from the sky to fight on the ground. Following the cats was a river of blood. I tried to run, but I couldn't, soon the blood was drowning me. Before I lost sight I saw a kit. Then that day, I found Goldpaw under a holly bush. I think she is that cat made to save us."

When Crystalfang was done talking she looked at Yewpaw, even thought the apprentice was young, he was very wise. He sat with a blank look on his face; he always had that look on his face when he was thinking. After a few minutes he started to talk, "I think that Crystalfang is right. If you found Goldpaw the same day that you had the vision, then that is a sign. Also, one of Goldpaw's eyes is yellow, like the sun, and the other one is gray, like the moon. Now all we have to do is figure out what the rest means."

Crystalfang looked at her apprentice pride in her eyes. He was always calm under pressure and never overreacted about anything. Now all they had to do was wait.

* * *

Yewpaw came trotting out of the medicine den and went over to Goldpaw. "Crystalfang said I could go, she thought it would be good for me."

Goldpaw was overjoyed. She finally got to spend some time with her brother. The two padded side by side into the meadow. Goldpaw started to walk towered Reflecting Pool. It was the best place to find herbs. One the way there Yewpaw was very quite. Feeling uncomfortable Goldpaw started to rattle off about anything.

"So then, when Jackalpaw was asleep Poppypaw and I found some moss and covered his eyes, so when he woke up he couldn't see anything. He started to jump around crying out that he was blind. I'm telling you he woke up half the clan from yelling like that!"

Yewpaw gave a chuckle. He knew how his sister and Poppypaw tormented Jackalpaw. Yewpaw had one time confronted Jackalpaw about this, Yewpaw had asked if Jackalpaw wanted him to tell his sister to leave him alone. Jackalpaw just smiled and said he didn't mind, and then had walked away with a little bounce in his step. Yewpaw had always suspected that Jackalpaw had feelings for his sister, but he had never said anything though.

When they arrived at Reflecting Pool Goldpaw was talking about how she had pinned down Duskpaw in training and about how mad he had been.

The two started to pick the herbs and talk, and soon Yewpaw's mood started to lighten up. He almost started to forget the prophecy and he started to think that SunClan had been wrong, and that he was going to spend the rest of his life with his sister talking and joking around.

Almost.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, I just thought that I would explain a few things. **

**First off, I know I started this a little fast, but I really wanted to get to the main part of the story.**

**Second, I would really like if people would send in some cool warrior names for the apprentices. I think I will make Jackalpaw and Poppypaw warriors soon, but I need names. **

**Third, I would really like it if people would send in kit names, I need two more. But send in as must as possible.**

**Forth, what do you, the readers, think of JackalXGold? And who do you think Poppypaw should be with, if she should be with anyone? **

**Fifth, dead flower is winter, full flower is summer, dying flower is fall, and small flower is spring.**

**Ok that is all. Thanks all of the people that have stayed with this story, I'll try to post again soon, but school is starting to give a lot of homework out, so I can't say for sure when I'll post next.**

**Also, REVIEW!!!!!!!!**

**Thanks!**

**Goldfrost (Shroomy)**


	6. Chap 4: ForestClan

**A/N: Ok I know that I said I might not post for awhile, but I got bored, so I wrote this.**

**I think it is time for me to introduce the other cats in this story. Now they live in the forest at the edge of MeadowClan's territory. You may wonder why MeadowClan don't know of this clan, but that is because ForestClan lives near the center of the forest, and this is pretty far away from the MeadowClan territory. **

**Ok I want to thank Strawberry.Sparkle for helping me create some of these cats. I would also like to thank Blackcat11 for coming up with one of the kits name. I'll probably use the other kit name for Auroracloud.

* * *

**

**ForestClan**

**Leader:**

Pinestar: blue-black tom with dark green, almost black eyes (Marshwhisker's brother)

Apprentice: Metalpaw

**Deputy:**

Windwhisper: gray/white tom with black eyes (Emberpelt's brother)

Apprentice: Thunderpaw

**Warriors:**

Snowstorm: white tom with baby blue eyes (Ivorytail's brother)

Apprentice: None

Smokefur: smoky gray she-cat with gray eyes

Apprentice: None

Emberpelt: ginger tom with black eyes (Windwhisper's brother)

Apprentice: None

Blackrain: black tom with blue eyes

Apprentice: None

Talonclaw: brown tom with yellow eyes

Apprentice: Hollowpaw

Viperheart: smoky yellow tom with green eyes

Apprentice: Grasspaw

Ivorytail: white she-cat with brown eyes (Snowstorm's sister)

Apprentice: None

Marshwhisker: light brown tom with deep green eyes (Pinestar's brother)

Apprentice: Snakepaw

Cricketstripe: tortoiseshell tom with light green eyes

Apprentice: None

**Apprentices:**

Thunderpaw: Black tom with yellow eyes

Metalpaw: Gray tom with black eyes

Hollowpaw: Yellow she-cat with brown eyes

Grasspaw: Brown she-cat with green eyes (Snakepaw's sister)

Snakepaw: Cream tom with green eyes (Grasspaw's brother)

**Queens and kits:**

Feralwing: Light brown she-cat with a white belly and dark brown eyes (wont say who father is)

Kits: Acornkit, Skykit

Vineshadow: Brown/black she-cat with light green eyes (wont say who father is)

Kits: Fadekit

Petalfrost: Yellow she-cat with white patches and white eyes (Emberpelt's mate)

Kits: Bitterkit, Whitekit, Batkit

Hollyleaf: dark tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes (Blackrain's mate)

Kits: (expecting)

* * *

Chap 4: ForestClan 

Smokefur slunk into the dark fern that covered the entrance to the camp. The moon was directly overhead and Smokefur could almost feel her ancestors strength rush into her. When she emerged from the dark tunnel she saw Ivorytail sitting near the warrior den. When she spotted Smokefur relief showed in her eyes. Smokefur felt ashamed, Ivorytail was her best friend and she shouldn't have to worry about her.

"Where have you been? I thought a fox had gotten you!" Although her voice was stern it had a little bit of a teasing in it. Smokefur just looked down at her paws and instantly knew that she had done the wrong thing to do. Ivorytail's fur started to stand on end. "Where were you?!" this time there was no teasing in her voice.

"Ivorytail, there is something I have to tell you, but not here. Lets go outside, that way we will be most likely not be heard," with that Smokefur started to head out into the darkness of the forest. When she felt they had gone a nice distance away she turned to look at her friend. "If I tell you this you can't tell anyone. Ok?"

At first Ivorytail seemed a little hesitant, then she meowed, "Ok." Smokefur started to talk about how a few moons ago she had fallen in love with a gold warrior. Then she talked about Goldpaw, and how her daughter was in MeadowClan. The entire time she didn't dare look at her friend, afraid that she would now want to be friends. When she finished there was a long pause, so finally breaking the silence, Smokefur meowed, "Well?"

"I think you did the right thing," of all the things that Smokefur had thought her friend would say that was not one of them. Ivorytail just smiled and kept talking, "I don't think that Pinestar will be happy though. You know how MeadowClan killed our ancestors and drove us far into the forest. Even if MeadowClan has forgotten, ForestClan hasn't. You must be careful my friend, we don't want our leader to find out."

"No leader would refuse to have a medicine cat!" Smokefur couldn't help but hiss out. Only when it was out did she realize how much hatred went into that sentence. Every cat knew that Smokefur didn't like Pinestar, but no cat though she was disloyal. She looked at her friends eyes for the first time since they left. The brown eyes were filled with sympathy.

"You should get some sleep, you are probably very tired," it wasn't until Ivorytail had said that did Smokefur realize that she was really tired. So the two she-cats padded into the darkness that lead back to camp.

* * *

**A/N: Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**So now you all know what the summery means, or most of it. Well, I'm still looking for warrior names for the apprentices Goldpaw, Jackalpaw, Poppypaw and Yewpaw. I'm also looking for some kit names, I would prefer tom kit names. Ok until next time.**

**Goldfrost (Shroomy)**


	7. Chap 5: Warriors and apprentices

Chap 5: Warriors and apprentices

Goldpaw was running across the fields of MeadowClan. She felt so free and alive. She then saw Jackalpaw sitting a few fox lengths away. Her heart started to pound as she ran up to him.

"Jackalpaw! What are you doing out here?" As soon as these words left Goldpaw's mouth Jackalpaw turned to mist. Goldpaw started to panic. Darkness was closing in on her. She looked around trying to figure out a way to escape. She then looked up.

The Sun was disappearing behind a shadow. At first Goldpaw couldn't figure out what could cause the Sun to be covered, then she saw the face of cats long ago pushing the shadow and the Sun together. The cats started chanting, softly at first then as the Moon took over the Sun it grew louder.

_Light and Dark will collide, giving the cats from long ago the chance to continue the battle that has long past. Only the cat marked with Sun and Moon can stop this war… _

When the Sun was fully covered by the Moon fighting cats raced down from a black path Goldpaw couldn't see. Blood soon followed as the cats reached the ground. Goldpaw tried to run from the fighting cats but couldn't. She tried to scream in terror, but as she took a breath blood filled her lungs. Right before Goldpaw lost all of her senses she heard a soft voice, "Don't worry little Goldpaw, SunClan and MoonClan are with you. If you ever need us we will come." And then everything went black.

* * *

"Goldpaw! Wake up will you!?" Goldpaw jumped up with her fur standing strait up.

"Where are they? I'll rip those fox-dung no good excuses of a cat to shreds!" the yellow apprentice hissed. The dream was in her mind, but if cats were attacking the camp then the dream could wait!

Poppypaw was staring at Goldpaw like she was crazy, "What are you talking about?"

"Aren't there cats attacking?" But as soon as Goldpaw asked, she knew she was wrong. Slowly Goldpaw made the hairs lye down flat again. When Goldpaw felt like she was presentable she looked at Poppypaw, who had been waiting patently.

"Well are you going to tell me why you scared me half to death?" Goldpaw tried to sound irritated, but Poppypaw just gave a chuckle.

"Well you see, Jackalpaw and I are going to become warriors tomorrow," Goldpaw lept to her paws again, but this time in joy. She was so proud of her friend.

"I can't believe it! You two are becoming warriors?! That is so great! Hey where is your brother? I want to congratulate him?!" Goldpaw was jumping in joy.

Poppypaw had joy in her eyes as she spoke, "I think he went out hunting with Kindlewood and Ghostfeather."

Goldpaw said goodbye to her friend then rushed outside. She found Lionflight talking to Faithstar near her den.

"Well I guess that you have heard the good news," Faithstar said with a chuckle. She flicked her tail to show that she was done talking and Lionflight was excused. She walked off and Lionflight turned to look at his beaming apprentice.

"Well come on. I know you want to meet up with Jackalpaw. They just left a little bit ago and they were heading to Split tree. If we head out now we can catch up to them by sun high." As Lionflight stopped talking, he started to pad out of the camp with the jubilant apprentice behind him.

* * *

The first sight Lionflight and Goldpaw had of Jackalpaw, Kindlewood and Ghostfeather was right before sun high. As soon Goldpaw saw the brown and black apprentice she put on a burst of speed and tackled him.

"You big ball of fur! What didn't you wake me up to tell me?" Goldpaw padded playfully at Jackalpaw's ear. He just laughed and rolled over trying to dislodged the gold apprentice on his back. She jumped back.

"I didn't want to wake you up," when Goldpaw have him the 'I don't believe you look' he just have a chuckle and started to talk again, "Poppypaw wanted to tell you and when I asked if I could tell you she looked liked she would claw my ear off."

Goldpaw couldn't help but let out a laugh. It was hard to imagine sweet Poppypaw clawing someone's ear off. But judging by the look of terror in Jackalpaw's eyes when he said she was ready to claw his ear off, she Goldpaw took it that he was telling the truth. The two cats spent the day talking and joking around. It was hard for Goldpaw to think that this was the last day she would be able to spend the day with the apprentice.

The sun was almost down when Kindlewood said they should head back. As the five cats padded across the meadows all was quite. It was like they were just cherishing the last few moments of the precious day.

* * *

A loud yowl erupted into the dreams of the cats of MeadowClan. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here at the HighStone for a Clan meeting!"

The sun was just starting to come over the forest and Goldpaw could just make out the outlines of the other cats of the clan. When she finally located Poppypaw and Jackalpaw the two where sitting near the front of the crowd. Sitting near the nursery were Auroracloud with her three new kits: the black Birdkit, the blue Pearlkit, and the brown Lichenkit. A little bit closer to the HighStone was Maplepelt with Petalkit and Cinderkit. Goldpaw guessed that the two kits would become apprentices today.

When all the cats were in the area in front of the HighStone the tops of their heads were illuminated in sunlight. Faithstar was at the top sitting with her tail around her paws. Her voice was heard loud and clear thought the entire camp, "Cat of MeadowClan. To day is a very happy day. We will welcome two new warriors. Poppypaw, Jackalpaw, will you please step forward?" As Faithstar said this she jumped down and the two apprentices walked up to her.

"Poppypaw, Jackalpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, even at the cost of your life?"

Jackalpaw was the first to reply, "I do."

Poppypaw seemed to take strength from her brother, "I do."

Faithstar looked approvingly at the two warriors-to-be. "Then in front of our warrior ancestors in SunClan, I give you your warrior names. Poppypaw, from this day forward you will be known as Poppysong. SunClan honors your understanding and knowledge." Faithstar put her head on Poppysong's shoulder and Poppysong gave her a respectful lick. Pride shone on the new warriors face. Poppysong then walked over to sit next to her mentor, Ghostfeather.

Then Faithstar looked at Jackalpaw. "Jackalpaw, from this day forward you will be known as Jackalfang. SunClan honors your loyalty and faith." Faithstar put her head on Jackalfang's shoulder. While Jackalfang gave her a respectful like. He walked over to sit next to Kindlewood, who's face shone with pride.

"Jackalfang! Poppysong! Jackalfang! Poppysong!" Goldpaw's voice rung though the hollow as more cats joined in. Jackalfang and Poppysong were some very popular cats.

After a while Faithstar silenced the clan, "On a different note, Kindlewood are you positive about this decision?" Everyone turned towered the older cat.

"Yes, Faithstar. I feel like I have given my best years to this clan. I have trained many young cats and I feel old." Every cat knew at once what was going to happen next.

"Then I will make it official, Kindlewood is moving to the elder den." The cats of the clan started to say how much he had given to the clan and said that he will be a respected elder. He eyes shown with pride at the knowledge that he had made this clan what it was.

"Mom, when do we go up?" Goldpaw could just hear the voice of Cinderkit. And at once Maplepelt hushed her. Giving a sigh of defeat the two kits sat there waiting for their turn.

Faithstar must have heard the kit complaining because she looked them directly in the eyes. Smiling she started again, "There is one last thing that we must take care of before the two new warriors watch over the clan in front of SunClan. Petalkit, Cinderkit, please step forward." The two kits jumped up and raced towered their leader. Chuckles of amusement rose from the clan cats, but they didn't seem to notice.

"Do you two promise to learn the ways of the warrior code?" The two kits were too happy to speak, so they just nodded their heads. Faithstar gave them approving looks, they really wanted to help the clan. "Then from this day forward until you get your warrior names you will be called Petalpaw. Owlshadow, you trained Mossfire well, I trust you will do the same for this apprentice." Pride was almost overwhelming Goldpaw. For the first seven moons of her life she had thought Owlshadow was her father. The brown tom walked up to Petalpaw and touched her nose. "And you will be named Cinderpaw. Hazelwing, you are a young warrior, but I trust you will pass on your knowledge to this apprentice." Hazelwing stepped up to the jubilant apprentice and whispered encouraging words to her.

"Petalpaw! Cinderpaw! Petalpaw! Cinderpaw!" the entire camp was filled with the names of the two new apprentices.

"That is all for the day. Poppysong, Jackalfang, you two know that warrior code. You will sit and watch the clan for the day. Either I or Lionflight will let you know when you are done." And with that Faithstar padded into her den.

Goldpaw was jumping on top of Jackalfang. He gave a snort of irritation, but didn't say anything, unlike Goldpaw who was talking very fast.

"I can't believe you two are warriors! I can't wait until I get to become one! What do you think my name will be? Goldheart? Goldwing? Oh I know! How about Goldwhisper?" Goldpaw was interrupted by her mentor coming up behind her.

"Goldpaw, leave these two warriors alone will you? They just became warriors and they can't talk, so lets go out hunting before they break the tradition by yelling at you." Lionflight whiskers twitched in amusement, while Goldpaw sighed and said goodbye to the warriors. Poppysong twitched her tail in goodbye and Jackalfang dipped his head.

Yewpaw was standing near the medicine den. He had received a sign from SunClan that day. He had been in the middle of camp and he saw time flashing by. Then it stopped when the sun started to be covered by the moon. The mysterious prophecy echoed around him as he tried to call up to see what he should do.

But some part of him knew that the time of the war was coming closer and in the end Goldpaw would be in the middle of it all.

* * *

**A/N: Ok this is the longest chapter yet! And I updated pretty fast! In all this chapter was about 2,000 words without the AN. Ok what do you guys think of Jackalfang and Poppysong's names? Did I do good? Well keep sending in the names for Yewpaw and Goldpaw! **

**Goldfrost (Shroomy)**

Return to Top


	8. AN

**Ok this entire chapter will be an AN. I just wanted to give a summary about the Clans because I feel like there are a few things I need to clear up.**

**MeadowClan**

MeadowClan's leader is Faithstar. This she-cat doesn't have a mate and is on her second to last life. Crystalfang is her medicine cat, and is about 3 years old. Crystalfang's apprentice is Yewpaw, who is Goldpaw's 'brother.' In reality, Yewpaw and Goldpaw don't have the same parents, but only Goldpaw, Crystalfang, Yewpaw, Faithstar, and Cloverpool (Yewpaw's mother) know. Goldpaw's real mother is Smokefur from ForestClan. No one in MeadowClan knows of ForestClan. Goldpaw think that Smokefur is a rogue. But because Smokefur is from ForestClan and her father is Lionflight, the MeadowClan deputy, Goldpaw's ancestors are both MoonClan and SunClan.

MeadowClan's ancestors are in SunClan. It is legend that SunClan pushes the Sun over the sky every day. Medicine cats go to Reflecting Pool to share dreams with SunClan. There is a little den on the side that has a little waterfall that flows into a small puddle. The cats sit off to the side and drink some of the water at sun high. Then the cats of SunClan give sleep to the cats to share dreams.

**ForestClan**

ForestClan was pushed from their territory long ago by MeadowClan. They retreated to the middle of their forest and stayed hidden. This happened so long ago no cat in MeadowClan knows about them. The leader, Pinestar who has one lift left even though he is young, refuses to name a medicine cat. This is because the last cat had a vision that said _Light and Dark will collide, giving the cats from long ago the chance to continue the battle that has long past. Only the cat marked with Sun and Moon can stop this war from spreading to the ground. _Pinestar wants a war with MeadowClan and so he killed the old medicine cat to keep the prophecy a secret. Because of this MoonClan, ForestClan's ancestors, has not sent any help to the clan. The place were cats would talk to MoonClan is near the far edge away from MeadowClan. It is a bush that is clear in the middle. It has a bunch of moss, and when the moonlight hits the moss it glows.

Windwhisper, Emberpelt, Blackrain, and Viperheart are very loyal to Pinestar, unlike Marshwhisker, Smokefur, Ivorytail, and Cricketstripe. These four cats want to bring down Pinestar. Some of the apprentices are trying to figure out where there loyalty lies.

She-cats are looked down upon in this clan, most are killed when they are born. The few that are left to live are suppose to have as many kits as possible. Once a cat is no longer able to serve the clan, Pinestar kills the cat, but makes it look like an accident.

Pinestar is planning on attacking MeadowClan when the moon covers the sun. This is because SunClan wont be able to talk to MeadowClan, and it is the most vulnerable time the cats can be attacked.

**Ok. There you go. Now you know a little bit about the Clans. I didn't put why the two Clans were in a war, but I will tell you that at one point in time, the two clans got along very well. That's all the clues you are going to get for now. Ok this is your last chance to send in warrior names. I also know I don't have a lot of things about Duskpaw, but that is because he likes to hang out a lot with Petalpaw. hint hint wink wink So he will be added a little bit more to the story. **


	9. Chap 6: Truth

Chap 6: Truth

It had been one moon since Poppysong and Jackalfang had gotten their warrior names, and a few of the warrior had found some scents of strange cats. Faithstar had dismissed the fact that is was probably just some rouges going though the territory, but when Goldpaw had gone on one of the border patrols she had got a whiff of Smokefur mingled with a few other cats. Luckily, the same moment Goldpaw realized who the scent belonged to the wind changed. Lionflight looked at her and she mouthed to him, "S-M-O-K-E-F-U-R." He seemed to get the message because he started to look around expecting the smoky-gray she-cat to pounce on him. But when she didn't appear they kept going.

Except for the fact of the strange cats, there was only one other thing that was bothering Goldpaw. The dream was coming almost every night now. It normally occurred right as the sun was rising and when the moon was going down. Every time, the stench of blood lasted longer in Goldpaw's mouth, and she was afraid that soon the stench would not leave. Goldpaw could tell that the other apprentices were getting worried about her because she was constantly waking up in a sweet. Yewpaw was already throwing her questioning glances when she would come in to have some poppy seeds. Goldpaw knew it would only be a matter of time before she would have to tell him about the dream. She just hoped that he wouldn't make anything of it, just some bad memories from when she was younger.

* * *

Goldpaw had just woken up from the dream and her heart felt like it was about to burst out of her chest, but after taking a few deep breaths she calmed down a little. Goldpaw looked around to see if any of the other apprentices had woken up, but none of them did, she guessed they had gotten used to her panic attacks. She padded over to the medicine den and walked in. Yewpaw was taking over more of the medicine cat responsibilities since Crystalfang got sick. She had been healed quickly, but her age was starting to show. When Goldpaw walked in Yewpaw was already up with some poppy seeds on a leaf, Goldpaw guessed he was expecting her. Normally the stench of blood was gone by the time she got there, but it was still here this time. It was time to tell Yewpaw, she decided. 

"Yewpaw, I have to tell you something," When he looked at her she couldn't tell his emotion because his face was blank, dang how come he has to be so good at that? So she just started to talk. She talked about the dream of the moon covering the sun, and how blood always would flow from it to drown her, and how just recently the meows of frightened cats would reach her ear. Only once she caught a flash of amazement and fear on Yewpaw's face, but it went away as quickly as it appeared. When she finished telling of the soft voice and how it said SunClan and MoonClan would always be with her, Yewpaw looked at her with disbelief.

Yewpaw whispered something that was just loud enough for Goldpaw to hear, "So I was right, you are the chosen one." All Goldpaw could do was stair at her brother and wait for him to explain. When he seemed to have recuperated enough he looked up at his sister with pride in his eyes.

He told her how the same vision was sent to Crystalfang, and he had recently had the same dream. The only difference between the two was that the two medicine cats never heard the soft voice saying that MoonClan and SunClan would be with us. He told her how he thinks the she is the one with both Moon and Sun. One of her eyes was gold, like the sun while the other was gray like the moon. He said that there is a battle coming, and he thinks it has to do with the strange cats the clan kept scenting. At that Goldpaw stiffened up at once, Yewpaw saw the change and instantly knew she knew something about the cats.

The stare Yewpaw gave Goldpaw was all she needed to explain about Smokefur. When she was done Yewpaw gave a sigh of relief. He had been afraid that she was helping the strange cats with their plan. But Goldpaw would never do that, he should put more faith into her.

* * *

By the time all of this had been said, the sun was shining into then den. Yewpaw and Goldpaw just sat down and looked at each other, both trying to comprehend all of this. They found that they didn't have to say anything more. The truth of the matter was that Goldpaw had a feeling she was the cat who would save the clan, but she didn't want to. All she had ever wanted in her life was to help protect the clan and then retire to the elders den. Yewpaw had always been the one who wanted to be something more to the clan, that is why he became Crystalfang's apprentice. 

Finally Yewpaw started to talk, "I am heading to Reflecting Pool tomorrow. Crystalfang feels like it is time for me to get my name." Pride overflowed Goldpaw. Her brother was going to become the medicine cat!

"Wow! That is great! I wonder what your name will be? What about Yewbranch? No, that doesn't sound like you…." Yewpaw just gave a meow of amusement. Goldpaw thought of a few more names when Jackalfang walked in. Goldpaw looked at him and before Yewpaw could stop her she squealed with excitement, "Yewpaw is going to get his name!"

"Congrats Yewpaw, I knew you would get your name soon. When will you leave?" Jackalfang meowed.

"Crystalfang and myself are heading there tonight. I thought that we should leave early so that we can go at a slow pace." All of the cats knew that Crystalfang didn't have much longer with MeadowClan.

Yewpaw wanted to change the subject, it was hard for him to think that his beloved mentor might join SunClan soon. "Do you need anything Jackalfang?"

Jackalfang came back to reality at Yewpaw's words, "Oh, um, Goldpaw, Lionflight needs to hang out around the camp today. He has some business to attend to with Faithstar. I was wondering if you wanted to come on a hunting patrol with Petalpaw, Owlshadow, and myself." Goldpaw have an enthusiastic nod. Chuckling Jackalfang went on, "Ok well lets get going before the sun gets too high."

He padded out of the den and Goldpaw followed. She took one look back at her brother and said goodbye. When she walked into the open camp she saw Petalpaw with her mentor at the entrance to the camp. As soon Goldpaw and Jackalfang came up to the other cats Owlshadow headed out. Goldpaw assumed that they were heading to the forest. The prey was easy to catch over there and it would give them shade from the heat. Owlshadow was in the lead, with Jackalfang right behind then Petalpaw and Goldpaw running step for step. Even though Petalpaw was younger then Goldpaw she had a fierce determination to prove that she was as good as any of the other apprentices.

When the four cats reached the edge of the forest Owlshadow stopped in his track. Goldpaw wondered why, but as soon as she reached him fear griped her stomach. Goldpaw tried not to, but she couldn't help but whisper one single word. "Smokefur."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait! But I was announced Stage Manager of my school's play so I have been really busy. I also know that I said last time it was your last chance for warrior names, but I'm adding a few more chapters before I make Goldpaw a warrior. I know what name Goldpaw will get, but I still need a little help with Yewpaw's name. **

**I'm going to be gone for the next few weeks because I am going to visit family out of state. I might have internet connection, but for right now I have no idea. I promise to write a lot when I am gone.**

**Please review! **

**Goldfrost (Shroomy)**


	10. Chap 7: Let the fight begin

Chap 7: Let the fight begin

Jackalfang heard Goldpaw as she whispered Smokefur. He wanted to question who that was, but didn't have time. A group of cats stood before the MeadowClan cats. In the front of the group was a gray/white tome with black eyes. In the tom's eyes held the promise of death. Behind the cat was a group of six, including a gray she-cat, a yellow tom, a white she-cat, a ginger tom, a light brown tom, and a black tom. The gray she-cat had a smoky look to her and she was almost invisible because of the shadow of the grass right behind her. The she-cat was at the back of the group, and she seemed like she didn't want to be there. Slightly in front of her was the white she-cat with fear in her eyes. Jackalfang guessed this was her first time out on a patrol. Bushes started to take the place of the grass as Jackalfang looked at the next cat in line. This one was a light brown tom with deep green eyes that looked almost black because of all the shadows. His face was blank and Jackalfang shivered as he looked into the deep eyes, it was almost like he was falling into a black hole. The ginger tom and the black tom stood right behind the white/gray tom, who seemed to be their leader. Pure evil shone in the three cats that stood in the front.

"Greetings MeadowClan. My name is Windwhisper, and I am deputy of ForestClan," this just confused the four cats in front of him. His eyes glinted with evil amusement as he continued, "Oh, right, you have no idea who or what ForestClan is. Well, let me give you a quick history lesson. At one point in time, there were two clans in this area. One was ForestClan, the other was MeadowClan. They lived in peace for a long time, then one day, MeadowClan decided that they didn't like ForestClan, so they drove the cats out. In the process of driving ForestClan out, MeadowClan killed over half of the clan, and wounded the rest." The MeadowClan cats gasped. Windwhisper seemed to get a lot of pleasure from this, so he kept going, "That was a long time ago, and MeadowClan forgot all about ForestClan, but the cats of ForestClan never forgot what they went though. Now we are ready to take revenge on those cats who banished us long ago. But the thing is, why would we want to kill all of you, we will just pick you off one at a time. We might not even kill some of you, we will wound you so much that you will wish you would die."

Jackalfang's attention went to Goldpaw as she pushed into his pelt. Her breathing was shallow and fast. Her gaze was locked with the gray she-cat. The she-cat was sad, and was trying to plead through her eyes. Jackalfang guessed that is the gray she-cat could she would drop to her knees and beg for forgiveness. He tried to figure out what the connection was between his sister's best friend and the ForestClan cat. Goldpaw just gave a look a betrayal to her. He was trying to figure out why when he was brought back to reality by Owlshadow's voice.

"Petalpaw, go back to camp, get some more cats, tell them we are in the middle of a battle." Petalpaw started to run at once. She disappeared almost right away. Windwhisper didn't seem to be concerned. He flicked his tail and the ginger tom slinked into the bush that was right behind him. Jackalfang knew that the tom would go after Petalpaw, but he couldn't do anything at the moment. He WOULDN'T leave Goldpaw. Beside, Petalpaw was faster then any other cat in MeadowClan, she could outrun the ginger cat.

Windwhisper seemed to look bored, "Well, who do we want to start out with? How about the brown tom with the yellow eyes?" Owlshadow stepped forward, with a calm over him. Windwhisper seemed taken back by this, but them smiled, "Well, you are very brave for a cat about to die."

Owlshadow just stood up tall, "If I die, I will be welcomed into the arms of SunClan."

Windwhisper just looked at the warrior destined to die. "Blackrain, I think that it is time for you have your first kill." The black tom took a few steps forward. His eyes glinted with evil and death. Owlshadow just got into a crouch. Then Blackrain sprang forward. Jackalfang couldn't make out the two cats after that, it was just a blob of brown and black. After what seemed like a lifetime, Blackrain stepped back. A bloody body of Owlshadow was on the ground before him. Goldpaw gave a cry of pain. Jackalfang flinched as Windwhisper raked the bloody body with his claws.

Giving a glance of approval at Blackrain, Windwhisper walked over to the two MeadowClan cats. Looking at Goldpaw he meowed, "What about you?" Jackalfang stepped in front of the gold apprentice. "You have to go though me first, you fox dung." Windwhisper took a step forward, "Alright, I'll take you down myself."

"No Jackalfang. This is my fight, I wont be able to live with myself if they kill you like they did with Owlshadow," Goldpaw seemed to get strength from somewhere. He looked back at her, she really just say that she wouldn't be able to live if he died?

Windwhisper gave a confused look between the two cats, but then he gave a shrug, "It doesn't matter to me. You will both die, make no mistake about that, but this just makes it…fun for us."

Jackalfang was still looking at Goldpaw, she was so brave, and strong. "Goldpaw, you can wait, then you have a better chance of the other warriors to arrive." If she heard him, she didn't respond. Taking a step forward she was nose to nose with Windwhisper.

"Ready when you are, you pathetic excuses for a cat." Her voice was powerful and it hid her fear. The gray she-cat took a step forward with a look of pure horror plastered on her face. The gray she-cat looked ready to pounce on Windwhisper, but the white she-cat stepped in front of her. The white she-cat gave a pitiful look at the gray she-cat. The gray she-cat just looked around and when she stopped Jackalfang she gave him a pleading look, begging him to save Goldpaw. Jackalfang didn't need anyone to tell him to save the gold apprentice.

Looking back at the two cats about to fight Jackalfang tried not to panic. Help would come any minute, he just had to stall, but how, he didn't know. While he was pondering what to do, Goldpaw had lashed out at the white/gray tom and the fighting began. Jackalfang tried to make out the two cats but had trouble. After what seemed a life-time the two cats broke away. Goldpaw was limping but Windwhisper had a long rake down his side where blood was slowly dripping out. But the other cats didn't move. After Windwhisper got his breath back, he leapt into the air. Jackalfang didn't think before hand, he just jumped on top of the white/gray warrior. He felt claws rake at his hind paw but he bit into the tail to repay it. Jackalfang couldn't hear Goldpaw yelling his name, all his energy had to be on the fight.

Just when Jackalfang thought he would pass out from exhaustion he got a lucky blow to Windwhisper's head. The white/gray warrior staggered backward. Jackalfang jumped on his back and sank his fangs into the neck of the ForestClan cat. He felt the breathing grow shallower and when it was almost nothing more then a faint rise and fall of the chest, Jackalfang got off. As soon as he got off the cat two more were on top of him. Hissing and growling the two were dangerously close to his neck. Then just as one of the cats were about to take bite in his neck the pressure was lifted off of him.

He slowly got up and looked around MeadowClan cats were fighting all around. The three cats at the back had already disappeared into the shadows and the two other cats were slowly making their way to a holly bush. Windwhisper was lying on the ground, Jackalfang thought that he had killed that cat, but the slow rise and fall of his chest showed that the ForestClan cat was alive. A flash of anger went through Jackalfang's blood as he realized the cat was evil. This was the cat that killed Owlshadow and almost killed Goldpaw. Goldpaw…..he had forgotten her. Looking around franticly he spotted the gold pelt she-cat at once. She was at the back of the MeadowClan cats talking with Petalpaw. Limping over to her, Jackalfang showered her with licks.

The two found that they didn't need to say anything, they just looked at each other and started walking back to camp.

* * *

**A/N: Wow that is was a really dark chapter. This is where the T comes in play. Not all chapter will be this dark, I just needed to put it in becuase I wanted to show how evil ForestClan is. **

**Well this will be the last chapter for awile. This is the last chance for Yewpaw's name. Send it in now. **

**Ok well I will post in the new year. **

**Goldfrost (Shroomy)**


	11. Chapter 8: The Aftermath

**A/N: Hi! I'm back! I hope you had a happy new year!**

**Now I'm updating the ForestClan Allegiances. If you look closely you can see a few hints of what happens with Smokefur in ForestClan. But you have to read it to get the full feel of the story. **

**There are three POV's in this chapter, that is why it is so long, and I feel this is my best chapter ever. **

**Now, for the long awaited, drum roll in the background CHAPTER 8! applause**

* * *

**ForestClan**

**Leader:**

Pinestar: blue-black tom with dark green, almost black eyes (Marshwhisker's brother)

Apprentice: Metalpaw

**Deputy:**

Marshwhisker: light brown tom with deep green eyes (Pinestar's brother)

Apprentice: None

**Warriors:**

Snowstorm: white tom with baby blue eyes (Ivorytail's brother)

Apprentice: None

Smokefur: smoky gray she-cat with gray eyes

Apprentice: Skypaw

Emberpelt: ginger tom with black eyes (Windwhisper's brother)

Apprentice: None

Blackrain: black tom with blue eyes

Apprentice: Acornpaw

Feralwing: Light brown she-cat with a white belly and dark brown eyes

Apprentice: None

Talonclaw: brown tom with yellow eyes

Apprentice: Hollowpaw

Viperheart: smoky yellow tom with green eyes

Apprentice: None

Ivorytail: white she-cat with brown eyes (Snowstorm's sister)

Apprentice: None

Thundereyes: Black tom with yellow eyes

Apprentice: None

Cricketstripe: tortoiseshell tom with light green eyes

Apprentice: Fadepaw

Snakeshadow: Cream tom with green eyes (Grassfeather's brother)

Apprentice: None

Vineshadow: Brown/black she-cat with light green eyes

Apprentice: None

**Apprentices:**

Acornpaw: Light brown tom with dark green, almost black, eyes (Skypaw's brother)

Skypaw: Blue she-cat with black paws and brown eyes (Acornpaw's sister)

Metalpaw: Gray tom with black eyes

Hollowpaw: Yellow she-cat with brown eyes

Fadepaw: Gray/black tom with almost clear blue eyes.

**Queens and kits:**

Petalfrost: Yellow she-cat with white patches and white eyes (Emberpelt's mate)

Kits: Bitterkit, Whitekit, Batkit

Hollyleaf: dark tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes (Blackrain's mate)

Kits: Shadowkit

Grassfeather: Brown she-cat with green eyes (wont say who father is)

Kits: Expecting

* * *

Chapter 8: The Aftermath 

Smokefur slunk across the forest. Guilt was overwhelming her, it was like a darkness slowly creeping up and it would soon consume her. She had never felt like this before, Smokefur had always been the go with the flow, joyful cat that everyone looked to, to see the bright side in everything. But there was no bright side in this, there wasn't one at all.

Ivorytail was walking next to her, not talking, Smokefur's best friend knew that nothing she could say would help her. Marshwhisker, on the other hand, had no clue. He was tried to figure out what was going on and why Smokefur was slinking around like it was the end of the world. He didn't know that Smokefur had to watch her only kit almost be killed.

Smokefur would have killed herself if Goldpaw had died. _Why didn't you do anything?! You pathetic excuse for a cat! Hey, didn't Goldpaw call Windwhisper that when he was challenging the other warrior? I owe that warrior everything, he saved her. You should have been the one to help Goldpaw! Or at least you should have told her of the attack! She could have been killed because of your stupidity!_

"Smokefur, are you hurt? Did you step on a thorn? I can't help you if you don't tell me what is going on," Marshwhisker was looking at his friend with concern in his eyes. Smokefur just hung her head and kept walking._ You should have jumped up when Windwhisper said he would kill her himself. You should have said that you would fight the apprentice. That way, you could have told her to kill yourself, she would have gladly done it._

The three friends were part of a rebel group, and they had planned to plan their next move during this time while they were walking back to camp. They knew that Blackrain and Emberpelt would run right back to camp, so the rebels didn't have to worry about being overheard. But because Smokefur was in such a miserable mood they hadn't gotten much work done. _She must want to disown you as a mother. You never told her of ForestClan. ForestClan has always talked about getting revenge on MeadowClan, but you never thought they would. Now, your only kit hates you. Why didn't you tell her?!_

Finally Ivorytail had enough of Marshwhisker nagging Smokefur, "Smokefur, please just tell him. He will understand, even if he is Pinestar's brother."

Marshwhisker flinched, "I am _not _his brother. I stopped being his brother the day he killed our sister." Every cat in the clan, except the group of rebels, thought Marshwhisker was very loyal to his brother. But ever since his sister, Sweetpaw, was murdered by Pinestar, Marshwhisker has been out to get him. "And what will I understand? What aren't you telling me hear?"

During the time while Marshwhisker had been ranting about his sister, Smokefur had stopped, and sat down. The two cats in front of her looked at her, Marshwhisker with inquisitiveness and Ivorytail with sympathy. _What does it matter anymore if anyone knows or not? If you get killed because Pinestar finds out, who cares. I'm sorry Lionflight, I love you, but I can't live knowing that our daughter hates me._

"My kit was almost killed by Windwhisper. It was the gold apprentice. Her name is Goldpaw, and I gave her up when she was born because I was afraid that Pinestar would kill her. I took her to the edge of MeadowClan camp and hoped that her father, Lionflight, would find her. She grew up, and about three moons ago, I met her and told her everything. The one I never even told her about was ForestClan. She just thought I was a rouge. And because of this stupid stupid mistake she could have been killed!" Smokefur's voice was just above a whisper when she had started talking but it had grown louder and louder as she got angrier at herself.

At first it seemed that Marshwhisker didn't believe her, but then seeing the remorse and misery in Smokefur's eyes showed that she was telling the truth. He came over and licked her in-between the ears. For some reason, this had helped her when she was sad, or angry. Ivorytail came over and looked Smokefur in the eyes, trying to show that she was just as concerned.

After a little, Smokefur got up with a determined look in her eyes, they had a job to do, and to do that they had to get back to camp, and make it look like they were loyal to Pinestar. The two cats around her got up and looked at her, knowing what she was thinking. Without a word, they ran back to camp.

* * *

When the group of cats arrived back at the camp the clan was already called together. Pinestar stood on a stump of a tree that the clan leaders used to address the clan. As soon as the blue/black leader saw the three cats enter, he started to talk. 

"We have a new deputy, Marshwhisker." As soon as this was said Blackrain had a look of disappointment crossed his face. Everyone knew that the black warrior had wanted the job. Murmurs of surprise rose in the clan.

"But I thought that the cat told us that it would only be three cats?!"

"How could three cats kill our deputy?!"

"Maybe they are stronger than we first thought!"

Then a small voice from the nursery came into hearing of the rest of the clan, "Does this mean we are all going to die?" It was calm and it seemed like it really wanted to know. Smokefur looked at the place the meow had come from and Hollyleaf was hovering over Shadowkit saying they weren't going to die, but he didn't seem to believe her.

Pinestar took one look around the camp and the cats stopped talking, giving way to a daunting silence. A shiver crawled up Smokefur's spine as Pinestar drew the silence on and on. Finally, he started to talk, "Our last deputy was weak. He was killed by the cats we have grown up hating. Anyways, I trust Marshwhisker with my life. Now we have two new apprentices also. Skypaw and Acornpaw. Smokefur, you will mentor Skypaw. And Blackrain you will mentor Acornpaw. Teach them our ways." And with that he jumped of the stump and went back to his den.

Cats had gotten used to the new way everything was done. Pinestar never said anything in front of MoonClan anymore. It was like he never believed in them in the first place.

Smokefur looked around the clearing and saw her new blue apprentice. She padded up to her. "Hi, Skypaw! Want to go see the territory?" _I have to convince her that I am normal. I can't make it look like anything is wrong. It would make me look suspicious. I was hoping to go see Goldpaw, see if I can try to explain myself, but it doesn't look like I'll be able to do that for awhile. I'll just have to keep a look out for an opening when I can. I hope she forgives me... But for right now I need to try to convince Skypaw that she needs to join the rebels. And now that Marshwhisker is deputy, it will just be one more step to our goal._

The blue apprentice just looked up at her and nodded her head. Everyone in the clan knew that Skypaw was different, she didn't like to speak and when she did, it was normally about herbs. _She would be the perfect medicine cat, if only Pinestar allowed a medicine cat_ Smokefur thought with anger. The two padded out of the camp and into the night.

* * *

By the time Goldpaw and Jackalfang got back to MeadowClan camp both of them were leaning heavily on each other. Their adrenalin had worn off and their wounds where throbbing painfully. Goldpaw didn't mind much, Jackalfang's touch was sending tingles up and down her spine. But that all changed when she got back to camp, Yewpaw and Crystalfang had already left for Reflecting Pool. Anger boiled up inside of her because she really needed someone to look at a cut on her paw. It was really bad, and it hurt the most out of all of her wounds. Jackalfang must have sensed that Goldpaw was getting angry because he licked her in-between her ears. This had always been one of the only ways to calm her down when she got upset. 

Jackalfang led the gold apprentice over to the apprentice den. No other cat was in the gassy den, Goldpaw figured that they were asking Petalpaw about what happened. Goldpaw walked over to the place she normally slept and curled into a ball. Jackalfang started to walk out but Goldpaw stopped him, "Don't leave me." He gave her a smile and walked over to her, his brown and black pelt glimmering in the last rays of light for the day.

"I'm sorry Goldpaw, but I have to go give my report to Faithstar. I'll be back as soon as I'm done though." With this said he walked out of the den. Goldpaw gave a sigh, and tried to fall asleep. But no matter what she did, sleep wouldn't come. Finally, when Jackalfang returned, sleep overtook her.

* * *

Goldpaw didn't dream that night, and she felt like she had only closed her eyes for five seconds when she woke up. A pair of green eyes looked at her, "Wake up, Goldpaw. Faithstar just announced a clan meeting." The green eyes were filled with pride as the tom spoke. 

"Fine, Lionflight. Just remember that next time you get in a major battle, I will wake you up just as the sun is rising. Then we will see how you like it." Goldpaw's voice was still groggy from sleep.

Lionflight just meowed with amusement, "Trust me on this, you want to get up right now. Anyways what happened to my eager young apprentice that would get up at this time of day and wake up the entire camp? Your loosing your touch, Goldpaw"

Goldpaw got up and stretched. The other three apprentices weren't in the den and Goldpaw guessed that they had either gotten up really early, or had never gone to sleep. Jackalfang was still asleep next to her. Lionflight had already left, so Goldpaw took the liberty to wake him up. Normally, in this type of situation, Goldpaw would have jumped on top of him, but after Jackalfang had saved her life Goldpaw felt a deep connection with the brown/black tom. Leaning down she flicked his ear with her tail. He stirred but still wouldn't get up, "Get up you lazy fur ball. Faithstar has called a clan meeting." Goldpaw words were filled with admiration for the warrior. Jackalfang just rolled over so the apprentice couldn't talk to him. "Hey! What happened to that determined warrior that used to wake up ever day at this time?!"

Jackalfang just laughed, "Goldpaw, that was you. Remember? Today is going to be a fantastic day!" He tried to imitate the eager apprentice from a few moons back with no luck. Jackalfang slowly got up, his scratches from yesterdays fight was stiff and sore because they hadn't been properly treated. Goldpaw went over to help him, her injuries weren't nearly as bad as Jackalfang's, one of her paws had a deep cut on it, but she could live with the paw as long as she didn't have to put any pressure on it.

"Oh, I guess your right. I always got you up back then. I guess I am loosing my touch." She meowed quietly, but she soon got over it. The two walked out of the grass den and went over and sat right by the rock at the middle of the camp. This was called HighRock and it was where the leader of MeadowClan would call clan meetings. Most of the other cats were already in their place. Poppysong walked over from the entrance of the camp along with Ghostfeather and Mossfire, Goldpaw guessed that they had just returned from a patrol. As soon as Poppysong sat down Tricklefur sat next to her, just close enough so their pelts touched. Goldpaw gave her a questioning glance but Poppysong ignored her,

Poppysong started to whisper just loud enough for her best friend, her brother, and Tricklefur to hear, "You two are really lucky Petalpaw was with you, the ginger tom was really fast. He almost caught her by the time she reached the camp. But as soon as he came into the middle of camp and saw how many cats were around, he ran out of camp like a scared kit." Jackalfang and Goldpaw had to suppress a chuckle of amusement because when Poppysong got on one of her rants nothing could stop her, and if you talked in the middle of one, she would glare at you and sometimes you would think that she would claw off your ear. Poppysong had just started these rants, but everyone now knows about them because she sent Mossfire to the medicine den because she hit him upside the head with her paw.

Poppysong didn't seem to notice that the two cats next to her were about to burst out laughing, "Petalpaw soon told everyone what was happening and Lionflight lead a patrol of six cats out to help. I was one of them. We got there just as the ginger tom and the black tom were pushed off of Jackalfang by Goldpaw." Jackalfang looked at the Goldpaw, she guessed that he hadn't seen her jump on them. Poppysong just kept going knowing that they didn't have the much time left, "Well, when I saw that all the strange cats were gone, you where gone too. I also saw Petalpaw leaning over her dead mentor. It was really sad, Owlshadow was a really great warrior. We are going to hold his vigil today." Poppysong looked like she wanted to keep going but Faithstar had yowled for everyone to be silent. Faithstar commanding voice boomed all around the camp.

"Cats of MeadowClan! You all must know what happened yesterday and we have a few things to discuss because of it. First off, we lost a great warrior, Owlshadow was murdered by a cat named Windwhisper." A yowl of sorry came from the nursery. Rippledstream was huddled with her three kits and was sobbing over her dead mate. Her kits were about five moons old, and were also morning the loss of their father. Faithstar gave them a sorrowful glance but continued, "Some of our warriors tried to take Windwhisper in as a prisoner, but he refused. Windwhisper said he would rather die then come back to our clan. We tried everything in our power to convince him to come back to MeadowClan camp, but he kept refusing. He ended up dieing from loss of blood. Windwhisper belongs to a clan named ForestClan. We all just recently learned about this clan, they live in the forest that borders our boundaries. No cat is allowed to go into this area of our territory anymore. ForestClan has proven that they will kill any cat from MeadowClan. The border patrols will now consist of six cat." Murmurs of surprise rippled through the cats under the leader. The only two cats that didn't seemed surprised by this was Jackalfang and Goldpaw. They had seen how the cats had killed Owlshadow, and how they would have easily killed them.

Faithstar calmed down her clan as best as she could. When all the cats had stopped talking she went on, "Owlshadow's death has left an apprentice without a mentor. Mossfire, Owlshadow was your mentor, and I hope you train Petalpaw as he would have." Mossfire walked up to the tan apprentice and touched noses with her. After that Petalpaw leaned into Duskpaw, who was sitting next to her. Goldpaw had noticed that the two had been spending a lot of time together.

Faithstar bowed her head for a moment to recognize that one of her friends was gone. When Faithstar recovered, for a moment it seemed like she didn't know why the other cats where there, but then she got her leadership look back, "Petalpaw, you are too young to become a warrior, but without you, we might have lost two more cats yesterday. You will make a great warrior one day."

"Petalpaw! Petalpaw! Petalpaw!" Petalpaw sat up with pride as the clan chanted her name. Duskpaw gave her an encouraging lick on the ear and her sister Cinderpaw gave her a nudge of congratulation. Goldpaw saw the way the gray apprentice looked at her, and she thought that as soon as the two became warriors, Duskpaw would finally tell Petalpaw that he was in love with her. Goldpaw remembered a day when she had confronted the apprentice about Petalpaw…

"_Duskpaw! Just admit it already! Everyone knows that you are in love with Petalpaw! Why don't you just tell her already?!" Goldpaw said with an irritated voice. She had been trying to get him to confess this for over an hour, but he still wouldn't admit it._

_Duskpaw just sat there licking his gray and black fur. He took his time answering, and when he did, he was very calm, "I have no feelings for the apprentice. She is just a good friend." Goldpaw was just about to kill him, but before she got the chance he kept talking, "And _if _I did, I wouldn't tell her, or anyone. She needs to focus on becoming a warrior. I do not want to interfere with that. Then when she becomes a warrior I would tell her. Again that would be _if _I liked her." And with that he got up and walked away._

_Goldpaw still didn't feel like she had gotten the answer she wanted, but she felt it would be good enough._

Goldpaw was jerked back to reality when Faithstar kept talking, "Next, we have an apprentice here that showed she is ready to become a warrior. From what Jackalfang told me Goldpaw is ready to become a warrior. Would you please step forward, Goldpaw." Goldpaw was stunned, she looked at her brown/black friend that was sitting next to her. He had leaned away from Goldpaw and was now leaning on his sister. Durring the time that Goldpaw had been looking at Jackalfang, Faithstar had jumped down and now stood a fox length away. Goldpaw took a hesitant step forward.

"Goldpaw, do you promise to protect your clan, and uphold the warrior code, even at the cost of your life?"

Taking deep breaths Goldpaw somehow managed to meow, "Yes, of course."

Faithstar gave an approving look down at the apprentice, "Then in front of our warrior ancestors in SunClan, I give you your warrior name. Goldpaw, from this day on, you will be known as Goldsky. SunClan honors your courage and leadership skills." Faithstar rested her head on the newly named warrior, while Goldsky gave her a respectful lick.

"Goldsky! Goldsky! Goldsky!" Goldsky could hear her clan mates chant her name around her. Jackalfang's and Poppysong's voices were the loudest of the all, yet another voice was just reaching her ears. The gold warrior couldn't figure out who it was though. She went and sat next to her friends. Lionflight, who was also sitting near her, had pride put all over his face. Most cats would think this was because his apprentice was becoming a warrior, but Goldpaw knew that it was because he was looking at his only kit become a warrior.

Goldsky thought that this was perfect. This naming ceremony had been everything she had ever dreamed about. The only thing that would have made it better would have been if Yewpaw was there to witness it. She wondered what his new name would be. _Probably something simple, like Yewfur, or something like that. He has never really been interested in what cats call him, as long has he has the title of medicine cat, he will be happy. He would even be happy if he didn't have the title, but could still treat cats who needed help._

Jackalfang came over and looked ready to pounce on the new warrior, but Poppysong stopped him. He just looked at Goldsky and smiled, "Remember when we had just become warriors and you pounced on me? I almost broke the tradition by telling you to go away. Now, I'm the one that gets to bug you." Jackalfang had to stop because his cuts were starting to bleed again.

Poppysong sighed, "Mouse brain! I told you that if you kept walking around like you have been your cuts will start to bleed again." Jackalfang looked like he was about to object, but Poppysong cut him off, giving him a stern look that said, 'Go now or I will give you one more cut to add to your collection.' Goldsky just gave a giggle of amusement.

Jackalfang just looked annoyed, "Poppysong, you used to be quite and sky, but now you are more outgoing. You must have been hanging around Goldsky too much!" At first Goldsky wanted to resent that, but when she looked at Poppysong and saw that she wanted to thwack Jackalfang, Goldsky knew that he was right.

A few other cats had come over to congratulate the new warrior, it was apparent that she was pretty popular in the clan. _What if they knew I was only half clan? Would they still treat me the same? What if they knew that my mother was in the clan trying to kill us? I would be an outcast. _Goldsky gave a sigh. Jackalfang looked at her and flicked her ear with his tail. _Jackalfang? Would you still be my friend if you knew the truth? _

When the chanting finally stopped Faithstar started to talk again, "Goldsky! It is tradition that you will sit vigil and watch the camp today. You will continue this after I talk to you, during the time I talk to you, you may talk. Now, this meeting is over." Faithstar walked over to the entrance to her den and looked at Goldsky, signaling with her tail that she wanted the gold warrior to follow. This surprised Goldsky because the clan leader normally doesn't talk to the new warriors.

When Goldsky walked into the rock den, Faithstar was in a corner and looked really old. Goldsky sat down and laid her tail over her paws, waiting to hear what the she-cat would say. For a long time Faithstar didn't speak, but when she did her voice still held her leadership.

"Yewpaw told me that you were having some troubling dreams," Faithstar looked at Goldsky, but Goldsky kept her face blank, even though fear threatened to prick her hairs up. "He told me that you knew of the prophecy, even though he never told you. I trust that Yewpaw wouldn't tell you of a thing, because he wanted to keep you safe. He tried to find other cats that could be marked with moon and sun, he found a few, but they didn't fit the prophecy. He didn't want you to be the one because he was afraid you will get hurt." Goldsky was touched, she never really understood how much she meant to her brother, or how much he meant to her.

Goldsky came back into reality just as Faithstar continued to talk, "But he, along with myself, know that a hard time is coming Goldsky. And I have a feeling you are going to be in the middle of it."

"You have no idea," Goldsky murmured.

Faithstar pricked her ears up, "What did you say?"

Covering her mistake quickly Goldsky meowed, "Nothing."

Faithstar knew that Goldsky had said something, but didn't press any farther. "We are about to go though a hard time with a new clan. A clan that we thought to be gone long ago, is now back, and wants revenge. A war is sure to come."

* * *

The sun was just about to rise, you could tell because stars were starting to disappear. Yewpaw and his mentor Crystalfang slowly walked over to a little pool that had fresh water flowing into it from a waterfall. 

The waterfall was one cat length high and a tail length across. Legend had it that when the first cats in MeadowClan died, they had no way of talking to the cats still alive. So, as the sun came up, SunClan warriors walked down to the pond and carved a dip near the side. It was covered on all sides by the rays of the sun, making the stripes in the rocks in the small dip. The stripes were a symbol that SunClan had walked there. Ever since then, MeadowClan medicine cats would come here every half moon to speak with SunClan.

Now it was Yewpaw's turn to walk with his ancestors in dreams. He padded over to the water and was about to take a drink when Crystalfang's rough voice spoke, "You can't drink yet, you must have your name first, this way SunClan can welcome you as a true medicine cat. I know that my time here is very limited right now. But I feel I gave the best to my clan, so I will feel no regrets when I die. Yewpaw, you will take over all the duties of a medicine cat, even thought you have done that already. But now you will truly be known as the medicine cat of MeadowClan."

"You must never speak what happens during this time to anyone, not even me. SunClan welcomes each cat differently, so what you will see tonight will be different from what I saw so long ago when I got my name." The white cat then stood up proud, with strength Yewpaw didn't know she had. After thinking for a little Crystalfang started the ceremony, "I call upon my ancestors in SunClan to look down at this apprentice. He has worked hard to learn the ways of a medicine cat, and he has done well. Yewpaw, my apprentice, from this day forward you will be known as Yewpelt. You will serve your clan well for seasons to come." Crystalfang walked over to the newly named Yewpelt and placed her head on his shoulder, just like a can leader would do to a new warrior. Yewpelt licked her shoulder in respect.

He looked down at the water, the sun was now a small crescent over the trees in the forest, so the pool was a dazzling yellow and red. It almost blinded Yewpelt as he leaned down to drink, as soon as he lapped up the flaming water sleep overtook him.

* * *

At first Yewpelt felt nothing, then he felt heat, lots of burning heat. Slowly he blinked his eyes open, standing in front of him was a silver she-cat with blue eyes. Yet, she wasn't a normal cat, flames were all around her, and Yewpelt knew at once that this was a cat from SunClan sent to receive him as the true medicine cat of MeadowClan. 

They were still in Reflecting Pool, but the sun seemed to flow from the she-cat. She lit the stripes on the side of the dip, it made dazzling light shows as she moved.

Drawing his attention back to the she-cat Yewpelt caught her giving him a hopeful glance. Then she started to speak with the gentlest voice Yewpelt had ever heard, "Welcome Yewpelt, my name is Shimmerpool, I was Crystalfang's mentor. I am here to welcome you as the medicine cat of MeadowClan. Now, today, I will not tell you the prophecy as the other cats wish, but I will show you your sister."

Alarm flashed into Yewpelt at once, "Is she hurt?"

Shimmerpool just gave him one glance and he was quite, even though alarm was still running though his veins. "Don't worry, her cut isn't that bad. I won't tell you the story because Goldpaw will surly want to tell you herself. Now, we must hurry or we will miss it."

Yewpelt felt like asking what they were going to miss, but before he could, the silver cat ran into the grass that surrounded the Reflecting Pool. He followed swiftly behind her. He found that she was running back to the MeadowClan camp. They two cats got there just as the entire sun hovered over the forest.

Yewpelt had just gotten there when Faithstar bowed her head for a moment. Yewpelt at first thought that she was sick but his leader seemed to recover, for a moment it seemed like she didn't know why the other cats where there, but then she got her leadership look back, "Second, we have an apprentice here that showed she is ready to become a warrior. From what Jackalfang told me Goldpaw is ready to become a warrior. Would you please step forward." Yewpelt gasped. His sister was becoming a warrior! He looked around the camp and found Jackalfang, Poppysong, Goldpaw, and Tricklefur.

This didn't surprise Yewpelt as it would have to other cats that Tricklefur was sitting next to his sister and her best friends, he knew that Poppysong was expecting Tricklefur's kits. A few days ago the cream colored warrior had come in saying she was having stomach troubles, it turned out she was expecting kits. The kits were due in about two moons.

Faithstar had jumped down into the clearing in front of HighRock and stood a fox length in front of Goldpaw. Goldpaw then took a hesitant step forward.

"Goldpaw, do you promise to protect your clan, and uphold the warrior code, even at the cost of your life?"

Yewpelt knew that Goldpaw must be having a hard time breathing, but she managed to meow, "Yes, of course."

Faithstar gave an approving look down at the apprentice, "Then in front of our warrior ancestors in SunClan, I give you your warrior name. Goldpaw, from this day on, you will be known as Goldsky. SunClan honors your courage and leadership skills." Faithstar rested her head on the newly named warrior, while Goldsky gave her a respectful lick.

"Goldsky! Goldsky! Goldsky!"

Yewpelt joined in chanting his sister's name he hoped that she could hear his chanting and she would know that he was able to see this wonderful cerimony, but he felt a tap on his shoulder and saw Shimmerpool standing next to him. Everything around the two turned into black as she spoke, "A hard time is near, a blue cat will need your help, do not turn away from her. Trust your sister, but do not trust someone who appears to be your friend. It will be your downfall." Yewpelt couldn't speak, someone who appeared to be his friend would be his downfall? He had just had a wonderful time, and now he couldn't remember it at all. Yewpelt knew that his fear scent was slowly wafting up to Simmerpool's nose, but she didn't seem to notice. Shimmerpool just gave him one last look of hope, "Now, its time for you to awaken. I will see you again Yewpelt, take care."

Then everything went black.

* * *

**A/N: Wow long chapter! Almost ten pages long in Times New Roman size 12 font! And all together it is 5,854 words long! Yay! A new record! For me at least.**

**Well, Smokefur now has an apprentice. I know I said that ForestClan doesn't look that much on she-cats and that everyone knows that Smokefur doesn't like Pinestar, but Pinestar really needs an experienced warrior to teach Skypaw because she is very stubborn, and no other cat wants to teach a cat that likes herbs. They think it is weird and they want no part in it. Also, after Smokefur went with the patrol that killed a cat, almost two, Pinestar has softened up with her. As you can see Pinestar doesn't follow any traditional words, as I said in the AN chapter Pinestar doesn't talk with MoonClan anymore, so he refuses to acknowledge them.**

**Go Marshwhisker! He is now deputy! But poor Blackrain, he was expecting to get the job. (**

**Poor Owlshadow! He won't be able to see his kits become apprentices. is ready to cry I also feel bad for Petalpaw because she has grumpy Mossfire as a mentor. But who knows, having an apprentice might soften him up a little. **

**I'm also looking for kit names for Poppysong's kits. So send them in!**

**What do you think of Goldsky's name? There is deeper meaning behind this name, can you figure out what it is?? I'll give a clue to what will happen in the next few chapter to whoever gets it first.**

**Yewpelt, simple yet I think it fits. And he did get to see his sister become a warrior! Yay! Happy day!**

**Ok, now please please please please please please PLEASE review!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Goldfrost (Shroomy)**


	12. Chapter 9: Same Cat, Different Personali

Chapter 9: Same Cat, Different Personality

The blue sky was starting to be replaced by streaks of purple, orange, pink, and red by the time Goldsky was let of duty. At first she wanted to go find her friends to talk to them as a warrior but she saw a white figure and a brown figure slip into the camp though the entrance. At first she didn't recognize the two cats and she felt her pelt prickle with anticipation of a fight, but them she saw a flash of hazel eyes. Excitement pounded though the gold warrior's body as she ran over and pounced on her brother.

"Yewpaw! You're finally back!" Goldsky got off her brother and looked at his hazel eyes.

The new medicine cat just looked at his sister and gave an over exaggerated sigh. "It's Yew_pelt_ now." Goldsky gave a squeal like she was a kit again. They had both gotten their names on the same day, just like they had hoped! She gave a jubilant look at the brown cat but instead of happiness Goldsky saw fear in his eyes. Then as soon as Yewpelt saw Goldsky looking at him, he wiped the fear off his face and made it blank. Goldsky was about to question him about why he was afraid but instead she blurted out, "I'm a warrior now!"

At first Yewpelt's face stayed blank, but them a smile slid across his face, "What's your name?" Goldsky didn't answer him at first. She had expected a little more enthusiasm from her brother, _he probably is just thinking of his name._ But a part of Goldsky knew that it was a different reason, most likely one that involves her, she just didn't want to think of that at the moment.

Goldsky sat down and curled her tail around her paws, "I am now Gold_sky_." She declared this like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Crystalfang, who had sat down next to her medicine cat, spoke up in a voice that was rough with age, "I was wondering what she was going to name you. She normally has an apprentice's warrior's name as soon as they had about a moon of training. But with you she had trouble, she hadn't picked your name last time I talked to her, and that was about a week ago." Goldsky and Yewpelt both looked at the white cat, normally a medicine cat wouldn't talk about how a leader picks a cat's names. Crystalfang didn't seem to notice the two cats looking at her like she was crazy, "I think she did a good job with your name, Goldsky." And with that the old medicine cat walked off into her old den.

Yewpelt gave a worried glance to where his old mentor had disappeared, then turned his gaze to Goldsky. He gave a sigh of defeat, "I don't think she has that much time left." Goldsky was about to object but one look from Yewpelt kept her quite, "She has been medicine cat for longer then most of the cats here have been alive. Every day I find her talking more and more gibberish, or about things she shouldn't be." As he spoke his tail drooped lower and lower until it drag on the ground. Goldsky felt for her brother, she knew what it was like to loose a loved one. When Smokefur betrayed her, Goldsky felt like life wasn't worth living anymore.

"I've tried to give her some herbs, ones that should help her internal organs and her mind, but nothing seems to be working." Goldsky was pulled out of her thoughts by her brother's despair. She went over and pressed her fur into his trying to give him some sort of comfort. Yewpelt just leaned into Goldsky because he felt all of his energy leaving his body.

The two hadn't been there for ten seconds when another cat padded up, "Am I interrupting something?" A joking voice questioned. Goldsky looked over to the brown/black tom that stood in front of her.

"Why yes you are Jackalfang, now will you please leave me and my brother to some sibling bonding time?" Goldsky put on her most serious face trying to look like she was really mad the tom that stood in front of her, and at first it worked. Jackalfang's tail drooped, and he looked like he was about to walk away, but then Goldsky lost her serious face for a second and Jackalfang brightened back up.

Goldsky knew that she wasn't fooling him with her act so she put a smile on. Jackalfang smiled too and asked, "Do you want to go on the night patrol with me, Poppysong, and Tricklefur? Poppysong has been acting really weird, a lot of mood swings, and I don't want to be the only one caught in the way." Yewpelt smiled as Jackalfang mentioned Poppysong being in mood swings, Goldsky couldn't figure out why though.

"I'm so glad our friendship means so much to you so that you will use me as a shield against your own sister!" Sarcasm flowed out of Goldsky mouth as she talked. All three cats meowed with laughter. "But I guess I could… Do you want to come Yewpelt? I'm sure you wont want to miss out being clawed to death by sweet Poppysong." She turned to look at her brother. She knew that he would say no, he needed to be here with Crystalfang, but it was worth a try.

"I have to stay here and watch Crystalfang." Goldsky wanted to say that he could just get an apprentice to watch her, but that might end badly. During the time they are gone, Crystalfang could spill some of the darkest secrets about to the clan to some apprentice. And you know how apprentices are, once they find out, it is all over the camp within the day.

Jackalfang looked over at the entrance, "We better go, otherwise Poppysong and Tricklefur might leave us."

Goldsky took one last look at her brother, and when he nodded saying that she should go they headed out of camp.

* * *

**A/N: I'm soooooo sorry I haven't posted! I have had major writers block, and I have been so busying trying to put on my schools play! Also, this is a really short, but I thought I might want to give you something before you think I had abandoned the story! Ok well review anyways please!**

**Goldfrost (Shroomy)**


	13. Chapter 10: A New Day Dawns

Chapter 10: A New Day Dawns

Smokefur padded through the forest with Skypaw right behind. It was their daily walk around the forest, looking for some kind of prey to hunt. Smokefur was in the lead with Skypaw behind her. Normally Smokefur tried to get the apprentice to answer, but it never seem to work. Today was no exception, "When you hunt a mouse what is the correct way to stalk it?" Smokefur asked. After awhile of waiting no answer came. "Skypaw?" Smokefur turned around to see the blue apprentice looking at a tall plant with bright yellow flowers. Skypaw was murmuring something, but Smokefur was to far away to hear.

The gray warrior padded up to the plant and the apprentice, giving a sigh. It had been one moon since Smokefur had received her first apprentice, and Skypaw was a handful. Smokefur had thought that when Pinestar gave her an apprentice it meant he was warming up to her, yet now she thinks that Pinestar was just trying to get rid of her by giving her the most difficult apprentice of all.

Yet, things were going well for the resistance, now that Marshwhisker was deputy, all they had to do was kill the leader and his followers. The problem was, there were a lot more loyal cats who want to have revenge against MeadowClan then there were people in the resistance. They just needed a plan.

Smokefur had practically given up trying to train Skypaw as a warrior, now she was trying to nurture the medicine cat in her. "What flower is this, Skypaw?"

The blue she-cat sat looking at the plant some more, and took her time before she answered. "This is nothing. I just…thinking…yah…" Skypaw sighed, to her Smokefur was a loyal cat that would shred to her to peaces if she knew that Skypaw like herbs.

Smokefur knew that Skypaw didn't trust her, but she wanted to see how much this herb meant to the apprentice. "Ok, lets go then." And started to walk off. Skypaw lingered for a little while looking at the herb and started to move, but sat back down.

Smokefur waited a little then spoke up, "Well…are you going to tell me what this plant is and why you are so attached to it?" Skypaw looked up from the plant and looked at Smokefur for the first time since she saw the plant.

"This is goldenrod. When it is chewed up into a pulp it can be used to heal wounds. It is really effective." Skypaw spoke just above a whisper. Smokefur was always amazed when her apprentice knew so much about herbs.

Smokefur sat down and thought. She had been talking with Marshwhisker earlier that day about when to tell Skypaw about the resistance. They needed all the cats they could get. At the moment all they had was Marshwhisker, Ivorytail, Cricketstripe, Snakeshadow, Grassfeather, and herself. Grassfeather was telling her one kit, Mousekit, a light brown she-cat, all about MoonClan. It was a great risk for her because if Pinestar found out, she would die.

Smokefur made up her mind. The resistance needed more cats and Skypaw would join. Marshwhisker might be mad with her, since he had ordered her to wait until Skypaw had her warrior name before she was told about the resistance, but he would get over it.

Smokefur cleared her thought and started to talk, "Skypaw, I know that you think I'm loyal to Pinestar, but there is something I need to tell you." Skypaw looked up from another plant that she had found while Smokefur had been debating with herself, with curiosity on her face.

But Skypaw never got to learn what Smokefur was about to say because both she-cats were barreled over. Smokefur was tumbling over and lashing blindly out at her foe. She saw a flash of blue fur and could smell the sent of MeadowClan. Smokefur felt herself being pinned to the ground, but still couldn't make out a cat shape because she was dazed. She lashed her paw out towards the blue and felt weight lift off her, she jumped up. Skypaw was next to her, she had a small scratch on below her left eye.

Smokefur then noticed that MeadowClan sent was very strong. The ForestClan warrior looked around and saw a group of seven MeadowClan cats. One cat was blue, three gray cats, one brown cat, one black cat, and one yellow cat. Smokefur stared at the yellow cat, who in turn was staring at her. Lionflight's eyes where clouded and didn't show any emotion. _Is he still upset with me? But he has to know that I would never kill another cat! He has to know that I would never do that!_

All the cats around the two ForestClan cats were in fighting stances. Smokefur had to think fast, they were outnumbered and Skypaw's wound was starting to bleed and irate her. Slowly Smokefur made her fur lie flat and sat down with her tail around her paws. Skypaw took the hint and made the following move. Some of the MeadowClan cats were taken back by this, but one of the gray cats, smaller then the others so Smokefur assumed this was an apprentice, still had the look of kill in his eyes. Smokefur flinched, on the inside, because of the pure force of evil in the apprentice's eyes.

Lionflight stepped forward, still with a blank face. "You are from ForestClan?" This was more of a statement rather then a fact. Smokefur nodded her head anyways. "Then tell your leader along with the rest of your clan to stay away from our border. If we see anymore of you on our territory we will kill you." With that the yellow warrior padded away.

The MeadowClan cats padded after the yellow warrior, who was apparently their leader. The gray apprentice took his time though, he was the last cat out of the clearing and right before he disappeared from view he turned around and glared at them, "I don't know why he didn't kill you. But next time I see you I will." Skypaw tensed up when the apprentice spoke these words.

"You can kill me if I don't kill you first apprentice." Smokefur's fur on her spine was prickling. The gray tom apprentice hissed but walked away. Skypaw relaxed a little, Smokefur wasn't so quick though. She waited until MeadowClan scent dimmed. Then she let her spine fur go flat.

Skypaw looked up at her mentor with admiration in her eyes, "Wow…that was amazing how you handled that…" She said just above a whisper. Smokefur swelled with pride, she had never been praised before, not even as an apprentice. But a part of her was sad that Lionflight had acted the way he did, _It's probably because he can't let his clan know he and I are mates._ Yet, it still pained her heart.

After Smokefur got over the shock of being ambushed by MeadowClan she remembered what she had been about to tell Skypaw.

"Well, Skypaw, as I was saying before we got…interrupted…I'm not loyal to Pinestar." Skypaw gasped.

"But…but…you are the perfect loyal cat to Pinestar, you always do what he says!" Smokefur gave a small laugh at this, _You have no clue about what I did, do you?_

"Well, I'm not the only cat who isn't loyal. There are a few cats, one you would never guess. We are the resistance in the clan, we think Pinestar should be kicked out. He has ruined our clan. He is too rapped up in his revenge plan, I mean he doesn't even allow us to have a medicine cat!" At this Skypaw stiffened. Smokefur felt bad for the apprentice, she knew how much Skypaw wanted to be a medicine cat.

"Who are the other cats?" Skypaw meowed with a little less enthusiasm then she normally had.

Smokefur sat down and faced the blue apprentice. "Well there is, Ivorytail, Cricketstripe, Snakeshadow, Grassfeather, myself…and Marshwhisker." Skypaw jumped up with pure shock in her eyes.

"MARSHWHISKER???" Smokefur could only nod her head. Skypaw looked ready to faint, but she held her ground. After about a minute Skypaw sat back down and a look of calm covered her face. Smokefur was about to tell her more about the plan, but heard a screech from near ForestClan camp.

"Hurry! Run back to camp!" Smokefur didn't see if Skypaw was following, she pelted toward the camp. The screech sounded like a she-cat in immense pain. Smokefur ran faster when she heard the screech again. It seemed like an eternity later when she finally ran through the entrance to the camp. In the center of camp Grassfeather and Petalfrost where huddled around Whitekit and Mousekit. All the other cats of the clan had a circle around them and Pinestar was at the rock where he would call to the clan. He looked around and dared any cat to step forward.

"What's going on?" Skypaw gasped out from behind Smokefur. But Skypaw's mentor didn't say anything because she didn't know the answer. Petalfrost glanced at Emberpelt with a pleading look in her eyes. He just had a stone look and turned away. Pinestar gave an approving glance at the ginger tom.

Pinestar stepped forward so he stood just in front of the four trembling cats, "We have too many she-cats in this clan. We have no need for more. In fact, I think I have let too many she-cats live in this clan." Understanding hit Smokefur as Pinestar spoke, he was going to kill the two she-cat kits.

Smokefur wasn't listing to Pinestar anymore, she turned to Skypaw, "Go into the nursery and take care of the kits. Don't let them leave and don't let them out." Skypaw looked like she wanted to reply, but thought better of it. She ran into the nursery. When the apprentice's blue tail disappeared, Smokefur turned back to what was happening in the main clearing.

Emberpelt and Marshwhisker where trying to take the kits from their mothers, who where holding on tightly. Smokefur wanted to rush in and help her friends, but knew she couldn't.

Finally, the two kits where taken from their mothers. Both crying because they did not know what was going on. The two mothers where huddled together, crying over what they knew would come. First Whitekit was dropped in front of Pinestar by her father, Emberpelt. Pinestar gave her an evil look then swooped his paw, with claws extended, at the white kit. Whitekit gave a squeal of pain and then lay still. Petalfrost cried even louder.

Next, Mousekit was dropped in front of Pinestar. Smokefur looked away because she knew what would come next.

* * *

Jackalfang let out a frustrated hiss as the mouse scurried away. "Fox-dung! Missed it again!" 

Goldsky was next to the brown and black tom, rolling her eyes. Poppysong and Tricklefur where next to each other, tails intertwined. At Jackalfang's remark Poppysong picked up her ears and glared at Jackalfang. "That was an easy catch, Jackalfang, even an apprentice could catch that."

Jackalfang snorted and replied, "Well then, why haven't I seen you get off your behind and try to catch something?" Tricklefur hissed at Jackalfang when he said this. But the brown and black tom just ignored him.

Poppysong seemed enrage at first, but then she calmed herself down. This shocked both Goldsky and Jackalfang, and it shocked them even more when Poppysong didn't reply at all. A long silence came and finally Goldsky couldn't stand it anymore.

"Here, I bet I could catch something better then you!" She meowed playfully. The gold warrior got into a crouch and found a rabbit nearby. She slowly inched forward and was ready to pounce when Jackalfang jumped out from behind her with a yowl, landing on top of Goldsky.

"YOU MOUSE-BRAIN!" Goldsky pushed Jackalfang off of her who was laughing with delight. "You lost me my catch!!" Goldsky turned around to face her friend face to face. Jackalfang just laughed.

"That was an easy catch, Goldsky, even an apprentice could have caught it." Goldsky couldn't take it any longer. She pounced on the surprised warrior and pinned him down to the ground. Jackalfang pushed his legs up on Goldsky's stomach, causing her to fly off. The gold warrior landed a few fox-lengths away. Jackalfang got up and licked a patch of fur that had gotten ruffled up. Goldsky got back up and was in a fighting stance, she was ready to pounce at any moment. "You need to relax Goldsky. You are one of the best hunters in MeadowClan, you will be sure to catch another prey."

Goldsky was dumfounded. "What did you say?"

Jackalfang ducked away, looking embarrassed. "Come on, let's go find Poppysong and Tricklefur. They left us." Jackalfang didn't look to see if Goldsky would follow and walked off. Goldsky sat down for a little thinking on why Jackalfang was saying she was the best hunter, when in fact, everyone in the clan knew he was. Goldsky didn't get why Jackalfang was acting so weird lately, and why he wasn't catching nearly as much when he hunted with her than when he did when he hunted alone or with other cats. Goldsky sighed, she doubted she would ever get toms.

Goldsky padded after Jackalfang and found him a little farther with Tricklefur and Poppysong. But something was different, Tricklefur was lying down, like he had fainted. "What happened?" the gold warrior asked. Jackalfang had gone over to Tricklefur to see if he could wake him up.

Poppysong looked up with a huge smile on her face. "I just told Tricklefur I'm expecting his kits!"

"WHAT!?" Jackalfang and Goldsky yowled at once.

Poppysong laughed, "You heard me. I'm. Having. Tricklefur's. Kits." The queen spoke very slowly, like the two warrior wouldn't understand. "Sometimes you two are as slow as kits."

Goldsky and Jackalfang were too stunned to say anything. Finally Tricklefur woke up and kept murmuring very softly, "I'm going to be a father. I'm going to be a father."

After a few moments later Jackalfang still hadn't recovered, but Goldsky had, "So that's why you have acted so strangely lately!" Poppysong looked ready to kill Goldsky when she spoke these words, so she quickly added, "When are you moving to the nursery?"

"Today." Poppysong meowed. This seemed to get Jackalfang out of his trance because he jumped up to his paws.

"But you just found out!" Poppysong glared at him and shook her head.

"No, I found out a moon ago, I just didn't tell you until today."

This time it wasn't Tricklefur that fainted.

"Mouse-dung," Goldsky murmured.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about the wait, but I hope the chapter makes up for it! **

**I want to thank all my readers! But I have one thing to say…PLEASE REVIEW!!!! I'm not a mind reader people! I can't tell what you think of my story! So please please please please review!!! It can say, "This is the worst story I've ever read, you need to fix (list things to fix)." I would rather have it not say that, but still, I need feedback people!**

**Pearla thanks for part of the one-shot, I liked it a lot, and it inspired the last part, so I used it. Thank you and I can't wait to read more!**

**Also, everyone please** **read punkrockerchick613 stories! She is amazing! And don't believe her when she says its all because of me. It's all her! **

**Again REVIEW!!!! Thanks!!!!!!!**

**Goldfrost (Shroomy)**


	14. Chapter 11: Dreams

Chapter 11: Dreams

Jackalfang slowly blinked his eyes open. At first everything was a blue fuzz. The tom didn't know why he was seeing blue, but then it hit him that he was lying down and was facing the sky. Soon, Jackalfang could smell the warm sent of his sister mixed with the tangy sent of Tricklefur. The brown and black tom opened his mouth hoping that he would smell the musty sent of the one cat he really wanted to see. Just as he caught the sent he was looking for, a gold head appeared over him.

"Look! I think he's waking up!" Goldsky meowed happily. Before Jackalfang could tell what was going on two more heads popped into view. Jackalfang had recovered by now and slowly got up. Goldsky was pushing into the tom to help him stand up. If any other cat would have tried to help the brown/black tom he would have hissed and told the cat he could do it himself. Goldsky was different though.

"Jackalfang, are you alright? You hit your head when you fell down," Goldsky meowed worriedly. Now that the warrior had mentioned it, Jackalfang could tell his head was throbbing slightly. It was around this time that Jackalfang remembered that Poppysong was expecting kits. _It would explain her mood swing at least,_ the warrior thought. It didn't hurt the tom that his sister had a mate and was expecting kits, but it did hurt that she had kept this from him for so long. The siblings had always been close, but now Jackalfang felt like they were pulling apart.

"I'm fine Goldsky," he meowed. The gold warrior looked relieved, Jackalfang was taken by surprise at this. Normally Goldsky would pounce on him and tell him that she would fix that, or something to that nature. She was growing up, and she was growing up to be an excellent, beautiful warrior. _Wait? Did I just say beautiful?_ Jackalfang was taken out of his thought by feeling a hard thump on his head, like a cat had hit him. He turned around and hissed at his sister who looked furious.

"Don't ever scare me like that again," she hissed back. Then she stalked away into some underbrush. Tricklefur watched his mate walk away then looked sympathetically at Jackalfang who stood flicking his head to try and get rid of the ringing in his ears. 'Sorry' Tricklefur mouthed, and then padded after Poppysong.

Jackalfang was dizzy from flicking his head and wobbled slightly. Goldsky was at his side as soon as she saw this. "We better get you back to camp so Yewpelt can take a look at you." Jackalfang tried to nod his head but wobbled again, Goldsky pushed harder into him. They started back to camp, one paw at a time.

"Lets just stay out of Poppysong's way until she has her kits. We can't let her kill any warriors when we need them the most." Jackalfang gave a _morrow_ of laughter. Goldsky gave him a quick glance that he couldn't read then turned her head away. Jackalfang wanted to find out why she had looked at him like that, but didn't. Instead they padded back to camp.

* * *

"_Will you be quite! Just go home already! I was the one who Moonstar first asked to be this cat's trainer! You are just the one who followed me!" Goldsky woke up to a strange voice that was tugging at her mind. At first she thought it was Rockwhisker, because the voice was very rough, but then when the warrior blinked her eyes open she found herself in a field between the forest and the meadow that made up the two clans territories. In front of Goldsky were two cats. One was a large powerful tom with a black coat that gave a hint of green to his fur. His eyes were the lightest green, like the grass around MeadowClan during Small Flower. Goldsky guessed that this was the cat that had woken her up. _

_Goldsky was staring at the huge tom, where had she seen features like his before? But her mind was brought back to reality when a new cat voice entered her mind. "I have as much to do with this as you do, Grasstar, because Sunstar asked me to help train her. Also, you don't have some of the skills that are needed to help her," a she-cat meowed calmly. The she-cat was very small compared to the tom, but almost any cat would look small compared to the tom. So Goldsky guessed that she was either an old apprentice, or very small and/or young warrior. Yet she had to be a warrior because she gave off a very powerful feeling. The she-cat was a cream color with silver strips along her back and silver tips on her ears and paws._

_After a few moments with the two powerful cats glaring at each other, the tom, Grasstar as Goldsky guessed, gave in. "Whatever Dreamstar. Just don't get in my way," he snarled. Dreamstar, the she-cat, smiled and sat down and put her tail around her paws. It was around this time that the two noticed that Goldsky was up._

"_Umm…" Grasstar murmured, "How long have you been up?"_

_Goldsky looked at the tom, maybe he wasn't as tough as he looked. As if Dreamstar could read her mind, "Yes, he really isn't as tough as he looks." Wait, did Dreamstar read Goldsky's mind? Grasstar gave her a dirty look, so the she-cat quickly added, "But when you put him in a battle, you wouldn't want to face him." Grasstar gave a grumble but if Dreamstar noticed, she didn't show it. "Well, my name is Dreamstar; I was once a leader of MeadowClan. The grumpy paw over there is Grasstar, once a leader of ForestClan. We are sent here from the two cats that started these clans, we will be your teachers."_

_Goldsky was shocked, "But I'm already a warrior! I don't need a mentor anymore!" Furry was pouring off of her words. Her pelt pricked with anger. Grasstar looked ready to pounce on her and try to beat some sense into the young warrior, but Goldsky didn't care. Goldsky was about to pounce back, when Dreamstar stepped in-between the two bristling cats. _

"_Stop it! Both of you are acting like kits," although Dreamstar was small Goldsky didn't want to mess with her. So slowly Goldsky made the hairs on her pelt go down and she slid her claws back in. Grasstar took a little longer to do this then the warrior but finally Dreamstar looked happy. She then looked at Goldsky, "Now since we have lost so much time, I can only outline what we will do. I will teach you during the day. When you are out hunting with cats and they start to annoy you I will help you learn how to deal with it."_

_Grasstar took a step forward, "And at night when the moon is up I will teach you. I will teach you hunting and fighting skills that have long been forgotten by MeadowClan and ForestClan."_

"_You will need both of our training to help MeadowClan survive. You can't let ForestClan win. They will try many times, but you have to hold on because you are the kin of Sun and Moon." Dreamstar finished. Goldsky wanted to ask what that meant, because she knew there was a deeper meaning behind the words, yet Grasstar started to fade away._

"_Mouse-dung," he muttered. "Until next time, Goldsky." Then he faded away completely. Dreamstar turned back to Goldsky. _

"_The moon went down so he could no longer stay with us. Now wake up, your friends are waiting for you." Dreamstar meowed._

"GOLDSKY!" Goldsky jumped up and smashed right into Jackalfang.

"Ow!" they both exclaimed at the same time. Goldsky had jumped back as soon as she had made contact with Jackalfang's nose. "I just got my head to stop hurting you mouse-brain," he meowed teasingly. Goldsky could see that he was rubbing the tip of his nose with his tail.

"Sorry," she meowed softly. This surprised both of the cats because normally Goldsky would make a snappy remark like, 'If you are hurt then you're not a very tough warrior.' In fact, Goldsky would have said that, if it wasn't Jackalfang who she had run into. But she quickly shook the feeling off, "Why did you have to come wake me up like that?"

"Well, at first you wouldn't wake up, so I had to get right up to your ear and yell your name. I wanted to show you something," with that Jackalfang practically jumped out of the den. _He must really be happy about something for him to go jumping around like that,_ Goldsky thought to herself but she quickly followed the tom out.

Goldsky just remembered the dream she had been having. Was she really going to have two mentors? Well, until they showed up, Goldsky would go along with her normal life.

As soon as the warrior put her paws out of the den she felt something crunch under her. At first the warrior thought it was a kit and jumped back afraid she had killed it, but what was under her was white.

"Snow!" The warrior yelled happily. There were two extremes in MeadowClan, cold and hot. Falling Flower and Small Flower didn't last long, but Dead Flower and Full Flower lasted a very long time. That was why it always took the clan by surprise when it snowed.

Goldsky was just thinking of the last time it had snowed, just when she was a kit, when she felt a cat push into her and she feel. Snow was colder then she remembered.

"Jackalfang!" She meowed playfully as she fell into the snow. Then she jumped up and the two started play-fighting around the clearing. After a long struggle Goldsky pinned Jackalfang down. A few cats cheered and the two warriors realized that a few cats had gathered around to watch the two warriors play. Some of these cats included Duskpaw, Petalpaw, Mossfire, Poppysong, and Rippledstream with her kits Beamkit, Fawnkit, and Sparkkit. Goldsky quickly got off of Jackalfang and felt her skin turn hot, but not because of the fight.

Duskpaw seemed put down as he walked up with Petalpaw, "Jackalfang! I had a bet with Petalpaw that you would win! How could you let me down like that? Now I have to clean the elders den for the next moon!" Petalpaw swatted at Duskpaw fondly. The two apprentices had gotten extremely close and Goldsky could tell that had very deep feelings for each other.

"Just because Goldsky is a she-cat and is younger doesn't mean she can't be a better fighter then Jackalfang," Petalpaw was meowing. Duskpaw then laughed and walked away with Petalpaw behind him.

Before Goldsky could do anything she felt a little body land on her. "What?" She managed to meow before Fawnkit appeared below her. 'Oh, Fawnkit that was you." Goldsky meowed.

Fawnkit had admiration in her eyes as she looked at the older cat, "I wish you could be my mentor." Goldsky chucked and was about to reply when Sparkkit ran into her sister and meowed, "No! Goldsky is going to be my mentor!" The two smaller kits started to fake fight each other in the snow. That is when the two she-cats brothers, Beamkit, appeared. "You two can have Goldsky, Jackalfang is going to be my mentor," he meowed happily. The two kits stopped fighting and looked at each other, with an evil smile across their face. Beamkit started to back away and run when the two kits yowled, "ATTACK!!" at the same time.

Goldsky turned to Jackalfang who was purring next to her. "You got to love kits," he meowed. Goldsky purred at this then swatted at the tom's ear. "Hey! Don't make me fight you again," he meowed with amusement in his voice.

Goldsky just swatted again and meowed, "Oh, you want me to beat you again!" Jackalfang then launched himself at the she-cat.

* * *

Yewpelt watched his sister and his friend play out in the snow. "They just need to admit how they feel to each other before some other cat tries to steal one of them away," he meowed with a sigh. Mossfire had been watching the play fight with an unreadable look on his face. Although Mossfire had a bad temper, he wasn't a bad looking cat, but Yewpelt had a feeling that Goldsky would never fall for him. Yet, this might make Mossfire worse if she rejected him.

Yewpelt turned back to and walked into his den. Crystalfang lay in the middle of his den. Her breathing was starting to pick up speed. "Crystalfang!" Yewpelt meowed as he ran over to her. The white cat's eyes started to get cloudy but they didn't seem crazy as they had been earlier.

As the tom came closer Crystalfang whispered something so softly Yewpelt had to lean in to hear. "It is my time to go. SunClan gave me a message a long time ago, 'Snow will call the crystal from its home.' It is my time to join SunClan rank." Yewpelt felt tears slowly forming in his eyes. "Don't be sad, you will be one of the greatest medicine cats that will ever live." And with that Crystalfang took her last breath and closed her eyes.

* * *

**A/N: Ok well I think this chapter was a little rushed, so I'm sorry. This was also like a filler chapter. The only major things that went on was that Dreamstar and Grasstar appear.**

**Also, a lot of people seem to want to kill me because I made Pinestar so evil. Again SORRY! But this is just how the story goes and why so many cats want to rebel.**

**I was really sad that I had to kill Crystalfang, she was one of my favorite characters. But don't worry she will come back in the story. **

**Ok, I have a warning for everyone reading this story, if anyone is. I am changing the title. I was thinking the other day on what I wanted to put in the story, and I realized that I didn't think I could put it into one. So I'm making this a series. Don't worry; this part won't be done for a while. This story will be call, "Destiny's Call: Shadows."**

**Ok well I hoped you liked the chapter! REVIEW!!**

**Goldfrost (Shroomy)**


	15. Chapter 12: DeadFlower

**Chapter 12: Dead-Flower**

Although the beginning of dead-flower had caused cats delight over the snow, it was now taking its toll on MeadowClan. The most effected were the elders whose bones felt the cold. Yewpelt didn't have time to feel the sorrow of loosing his mentor, his time was spent finding herbs and treating the sick. Mistyear's ear, which had healed a long time ago, was now giving her piercing pain with the cold, and Yewpelt had a sneaking suspicion that the she-cat's eyesight would not last through the season. Rippledstream had dragged a coughing Beamkit into the medicine den only to follow her kit the next day. Fawnkit and Sparkkit were left with Auroracloud while their mother was sick. Yewpelt hadn't wanted to alarm the clan, but knew that it was greencough; it would be extremly lucky if either one survived. Even if they did, it would be likely they would be deaf.

The only luck that had recently fallen on the clan was the fact that no more attacks from ForestClan had occurred. Yewpelt guess that with MeadowClan's problems with dead-flower, ForestClan was suffering the same. The medicine cat padded around his den toward Mistyear to give her some poppy seeds for the pain.

"Take two before you sleep, and the other when you wake up. I can't give you more than this, sorry," Yewpelt muttered to the elder. She didn't speak, but sniffed the poppy seeds and licked two up. Then quickly padded back to the elder's den.

Yewpelt's tag dropped as he slowly dragged his sore paws back to the herb area. He felt his hope drop even more as he saw the depleted herbs. He would have to go search for more soon: maybe he could get Goldsky and Jackelfang to help. The brown tom padded back to the main area of his den. Two bodies, the sick queen and her kit, were huddled together in the corner, their breathing ragged and shallow. Yewpelt felt a pang of sorrow for the two healthy kits. They had only recently lost their father, and now their sibling and mother were going to follow suit. Not wanting to dwell on the thought any longer, he quickly left the den.

Some of the younger warriors and apprentices had cleared the snow from the camp, yet there was still a layer of frost along the ground. As the cold air hit Yewpelt, he gave an involuntary shiver. Glancing around the clearing, he saw that no cat lingered outside if it could be helped. Only the two cats who stood guard at the entrance were out at the moment. The brown tom quickly crossed the clearing and stood outside Faithstar's den.

"Faithstar?" he called out hesitantly. Yewpelt heard a tiny noise inside, and decided that was his signal to enter. He entered the small cave made from dead branches. It took a few minutes for his eyes to become adjusted to the dark: when they had Yewpelt saw Faithstar on her bed of moss. Just from a glance, the medicine cat saw the decay of muscles that had once been strong and powerful. As the leader looked up, she coughed.

Yewpelt knew instantly that the greencough had spread. He quickly ran back to his den and grabbed some medicine that would help ease the pain. Careful to conceal it in his mouth, he trotted back to Faithstar's den. When he entered he walked over to Faithstar and dropped the herbs.

"Eat this, it will help," he meowed with what little encouragement he had. The leader picked up her head at his words but made no attempt to eat the herbs. Yewpelt felt irritation at his leader. Why did she have to be so proud? He pushed the herbs closer, "Faithstar, as your medicine cat, I order you to eat this." It was the first time Yewpelt had used the power of his title for anything.

"No," Faithstar's voice was raspy from her continuous coughing. Yewpelt was about to retort, but the leader stood up to her full height. Even with old age, and weakening strength, Faithstar radiated with leadership. "I have many lifes, my clan only has one. Use these herbs on Rippledstream and her kit."

"You only have two lifes left. Don't leave your clan when they need you to protect them," Yewpelt argued. Faithstar continued to stand there with unwavering willpower. Yewpelt knew he had lost this battle. So he padded over and stouped his head to pick up the herbs. But, before he picked them up he whispered, "Lionflight isn't capable of leading the clan anymore. You know that. Something happened to him, he isn't the same. Something for you to think of." He then picked up the herbs and left the den.

* * *

Goldsky woke up shaking, but not because of the cold. In fact, she noticed that she was very warm considering it was dead-flower. Glancing around the warrior saw a brown and black tom had been lying next to her. A warm feeling spread through her at the thought he had been next to her all night. Then, the feeling of drowning and the smell of blood came back to her.

Not wanting to stay confined in the small warrior den, Goldsky quickly padded out. Looking around she saw Yewpelt returning to his den and Mossfire with Rockwhisker guarding the entrance to the camp. Rockwhisker had taken extra shifts for guarding the camp since ForestClan had appeared. Auroracloud had given birth to two kits, but only one had survived. There had also been complications in birth, Yewpelt had said Auroracloud would never be able to kit again. Both had taken the news very hard, and Rockwhisker was determined to never let harm come to his only kin, Lilykit.

Things had changed so much for Goldsky, she was no longer reckless and thought she was invincible. Smokefur's betrayle had caused the most significant change; yet slowly watching her brother push himself to his limits in order to take care of cats who couldn't be saved had helped progress her change.

Lionflight had changed even more then Goldsky though. He no longer regulated hunting and patrol parties. He would often disappear for long periods of time. Goldsky figured he was searching for Smokefur; he would probably end up being captured or killed by ForestClan if he kept this up. Goldsky would take no pity on him if that happened, he shouldn't be looking for that _traitor_.

Not wanting to think about the fact anymore, Goldsky padded over to the entrance. Mossfire glanced at the gold she-cat as she approached. "Hey," he meowed, his voice shaking from cold.

"I'll take over for awhile; go get some sleep," Goldsky meowed in response. The gray tom looked ready to retort when he thought better about it. He slowly got up and stretched his stiff muscles, then slowly walked to the warrior den. Rockwhisker looked worse then Mossfire. He was visibly shaking.

Goldsky felt a pang of sorrow, "Why don't you go check on Auroracloud and Lilykit?" Rockwhisker looked torn, then nodded and padded to the nursery.

Goldsky stood in the middle of the opening, she didn't mind she was the only one. Talking would take more energy anyways.

The sun was rising behind the warrior as she stood, casting a yellow and red tone on the snow that had fallen during the night. Goldsky tried to pay attention to her surrounding, but found that the red and yellow on the ground mesmerizing. As she watched, the warrior could see cat shapes fighting on the ground. The red was the blood that was spilt. Soon it wasn't because of the colors that Goldsky couldn't look away, it was the horrible scene playing out. Soon the last of the yellow faded and only red was left.

The memory of her dream and drowning in blood filled all thoughts in Goldsky's mind. She felt herself start to panic as her breathing increased, then the red was gone and with it the warrior's panic.

Goldsky didn't have to be a medicine cat to know something horrible had just happened.

* * *

**Well, I'm back! After two long years! For those of you who don't know what happened, look at my profile. **

**I hope you liked this chapter. I read all that I had written for this story and realized that this chapter was much darker. Sorry, I guess my writing style has changed a little. Yet, I will try to add more humor in the next chapter. I also realize that there will probably be spelling/grammar problems because I did not edit this. I might do this at some later point.**

**Thank you for reading and please review!**

**Goldfrost (Shroomy)**


	16. Chapter 13: Wounds

**Chapter 13: Wounds**

Goldsky didn't have to wait long before the disaster that had happened was known. She had been scanning the horizon when a shadow appeared. It looked to large to be one cat, and it was walking at a slow speed. The warrior wondered if it was a badger or fox that was hungry enough to attack the camp. She let out a warning call to alarm the camp, and waited for a response; leaving the entrance completely unprotected was out of the question. It didn't take long for Rockwhisker to leap out of the nursery to Goldsky's side, closely followed by Jackelfang and Mossfire who had come out of the warrior den.

Goldsky didn't want to be the one stuck to defend the camp, so she took off. Only when she was halfway to the unknown animal did the gold warrior realized that it wasn't one animal, but two. It had looked lopsided from a distance because one cat was a fully grown yellow and red tom and the other a small, probably apprentice age, blue she-cat. The tom was leaning heavily on the she-cat, causing them to appear as one. With a sharp intake of breath, Goldsky recognized the tom. It wasn't that the tom was red and yellow, he was yellow and covered in blood.

"Lionflight!"

At the sound of his name, the yellow tom picked up his head. Goldsky was close enough to see that one of his eyes was swelled shut and his ear torn to shreds. The blue-she cat picked up her head too, and froze when she saw the group running toward her and the cat she supported.

Seeing the wounds gave Goldsky an extra spurt of speed to reach her old mentor faster. The fur on the back of her neck was sticking straight up with anger. When she reached the cats the only thing stopping her from hissing was lack of air.

The blue she-cat looked terrified and hadn't moved. Her eyes locked with Goldsky; it caused the warrior to momentarily forget this was an enemy cat. Goldsky was brought out of the endless depths of the blue cat's brown eyes. There was a distance of a few cat lengths between the MeadowClan warrior's and the two cats in front. Not wanting to look away Goldsky smelled the air to figure who had come. It was Jackelfang and Mossfire.

Mossfire stepped forward, taking charge, "What happened?" His voice was full of hatred and malice.

The blue apprentice shuddered a little. When she spoke her voice was quacky and fast, "T-they found him in the f-forest. D-didn't even speak to him, just a-attacked. My m-mentor sent me back to make sure he was still alive. P-please, I'll leave, but he needs medical help."

Goldsky didn't need to be told twice that Lionflight need Yewpelt. She quickly hurried forward to help support the tom.

"What do you think your doing?" Mossfire yelled at Goldsky. The gold warrior turned to glare at his green eyes. Mossfire wavered slightly under the anger in the yellow and gray eyes.

"Don't you dare tell me what to do when it comes to my -," Goldsky faltered. To Jackelfang and Mossfire, her love of the cat was because of how close she had been to her mentor. Only Goldsky wasn't going to say mentor, she was going to say father.

Lionflight was much lighter then Goldsky remembered, _He must have lost a lot of blood_.

"We're almost home," she whispered encouragingly while taking a small step forward. Lionflight followed, but out of needing the support to stand. On the other side of the tom, the blue she-cat had slunk back a few steps. With one foot in the air, the cat locked eyes with Goldsky and froze.

"Your coming with us," Jackelfang meowed before Goldsky could say anything. Goldsky kept glaring at the she-cat when she felt Lionflight waver next to her. For the rest of the distance to camp, the warrior didn't notice anything else around her except the weight of the body next to her.

* * *

Yewpelt had just finished placing cotton on the wounds of Lionflight. It had been difficult at first when the warrior had flinched at every touch, but became easier after Yewpelt had given him some poppy seeds. Now Lionflight was on a bed of moss in the corner of the room. Yewpelt had placed him as far away from Rippledstream and Beamkit; it was a slim chance Lionflight would survive with the extent of his wounds without trying to fight the deadly cough too.

At first, Lionflight had been so covered in blood that Yewpelt didn't know exactly what wounds he had. Goldsky had refused to leave after she arrived, not wanting to leave her father/mentor alone. Jackelfang had tried to force her to leave, but had gotten an ear clawed in the process. To stop a fight from breaking out Yewpelt asked Goldsky to help clean the blood off of Lionflight; this way she could stay, but not be in the way.

Mossfire had taken the captured cat to a small area in the clearing where he was watching her and making sure she didn't escape. Jackelfang was going to find Faithstar when Yewpelt had stopped him. The image of the weak frame and the soft coughing from earlier still in his mind. There was no way their leader could have fought off the cough yet. Jackelfang had protested, but Yewpelt had used his position in the clan to stop him, without revealing the dire position Faithstar was in.

Now as the medicine cat looked around his den, he saw Goldsky was still curled next to Lionflight. She wasn't asleep though; ever few seconds her eyes would flash open to reassure herself that Lionflight was still breathing. Then her eyes would trace over to wounds, highly visible due to the white cotton that helped to stop the bleeding. There were numerous small scratches, and two large wounds. One was Lionflight's eye, it was swelled shut, and chances were he would never see out of it again. The second wound was much larger; it was a large gash that went from the warrior's next to the tip of his tale. That was where most of the blood had come from. Yet, he was lucky that the cut wasn't deeper, if it had been then Lionflight's spine would have been sliced. He would have died in minutes.

Yewpelt felt he had failed. MeadowClan's leader was sick, two other cats would probably die from greencough, and they had almost lost their deputy. If only he had collected more herbs, done something more, these cats wouldn't be suffering.

Not wanting to fall into self-pity, Yewpelt decided it was time to see Faithstar. He padded out of his den as quietly as he could. Then made his way across the clearing; all the way feeling eyes watching him. Resisting the urge to look around and find who was following him, Yewpelt made it to the entrance to Faithstar's den. This time he did not pause before entering.

Faithstar laid in the corner as she had when Yewpelt had entered earlier that day. She raised her head, but did not say a thing.

Yewpelt sat down, close enough for speaking quietly, but far enough where he wouldn't get sick. "Lionflight was attacked," Faithstar's eyes grew a little wider and she looked ready to jump up and find her deputy, so Yewpelt went on quickly, "He is still alive. Sleeping right now in the medicine den, Goldsky is watching over him."

Faithstar settled down a little, "Why wasn't I told of this earlier?" Her voice was raspy, but still very menacing.

"And risk more cats getting sick from your greencough?" Yewpelt spat back. He was surprised at his anger, but knew it was for the best of the clan. "He was brought back to camp by a blue she-cat. Too young to be a warrior, I'm guessing more the age of Petalpaw and Cinderpaw. Mossfire is watching her now."

Faithstar only nodded at this information. She almost looked to tired to care. Yewpelt felt like he had to go on, "Lionflight might not make it; even if he does, there are some things I can't heal. You need to name another deputy."

This time Faithstar stood and shook slightly from anger, "I will not take that away from him."

Yewpelt felt the urge to sink into obeying, but stood to face his attacker. "The clan needs a strong cat! If you put one cat's needs in front of others, then you don't deserve to lead this clan anymore!"

Yewpelt didn't wait for Faithstar to tell him to leave.

* * *

Goldsky finally convinced herself that Lionflight would make it while she went to grab something to eat after Yewpelt left. She quietly got up and padded to the den's entrance. Yewpelt was only halfway across the clearing, he was walking toward Faithstar's den. Goldsky remembered how jumpy he had been when Jackelfang said he was going to give his report to their leader. Something didn't seem right. The warrior followed her brother with her eyes until he disappeared into the den.

Only then did Goldsky pad into the clearing towards the fresh-kill. She looked around and saw a group of cats standing in a circle; curiosity overtaking hunger, the warrior padded over. The blue she-cat was sitting in the middle, looking like she wanted to melt into the ground and disappear. Cats were murmuring, trying to figure out who the she-cat was. Finally, one voice was heard over all the others.

"I remember her! She was an apprentice with some cat from ForestClan that we found a while ago!" Duskpaw was clearly heard over all the other cats.

A few yowls of rage erupted from the group of cats; some even started to advance on the poor she-cat. Goldsky was outraged, not by the ForestClan cat, but from her own clan. Mossfire, the cat who was suppose to be guarding the prisoner, had stalked towards the young she-cat. Goldsky pushed her way through towards the middle.

Yet, Goldsky was trapped; the sheer number of cats in front of her was stopping her from advancing. A yowl erupted from Goldsky, it was louder and more powerful then any cat had heard, except from Faithstar. They quickly cleared a path for the warrior. Goldsky trotted into the middle sending death glares to all the cats around.

Suddenly, a voice entered Goldsky's head, _Keep your composure. Use logic to convince these cats that harming the prisoner isn't the right thing to do._ Goldsky jumped at the first word. She had almost forgotten her dream of Dreamstar and Grasstar; Goldsky had almost wondered if she had made the entire thing up.

Shaking off the feeling of bewilderment, Goldsky sat down next to the blue she-cat. Sitting tall, Goldsky addressed the clan, "Does it matter where she came from? Look at her fur and you notice there is blood on it! Yet, it isn't her blood she wears! it's Lionflight's. She risked coming to a hostile camp in order to save the life of her enemy. Is that not something we are taught from the warrior code? To have forgiveness and compassion for those who need it."

A few cats murmured agreements around Goldsky and the blue she-cat. Again the voice of Dreamstar came to Goldsky, _Good. Now add something to make sure no one crosses you._

Goldsky didn't need to be told that twice, "If any cat touches one hair of this apprentice's pelt, I will personally rip them to shreds. Now someone bring me two fresh kills!" Goldsky had added this last part when she heard the she-cat's stomach growl which had reminded the warrior of her hunger.

The cats around her seemed to be stunned, but Petalpaw quickly got up and ran over to the fresh kill pile. Knowing that the cat would listen to her and not sneak an attack on them, Goldsky turned to the blue she-cat. "It's ok, they wont harm you. What's your name?"

The blue she-cat looked up at her savior, and meowed very quietly, "S-Skypaw."

* * *

**AN: Ok so I posted out of my love for this story. But I would really _love some reviews. Any feedback would be highly valued and you would forever be my best friend. =) I would take anything at this point._**

**What do you think of the story so far? What is Skypaw doing in MeadowClan? What happened to Lionflight? **

**Please review, if I don't hear anything then I'm assuming that no one is reading this story and I shouldn't continue. So...review!**

**Goldfrost (Shroomy)**


End file.
